Finding Family Samurai
by SamuraiForever68
Summary: Welcome back! This story follows Finding Family although you don't have to read Finding Family first. This is the samurai rangers adventures and discoveries as rangers and teenagers. Many guest appearances to come. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please leave a review. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Duty Calls

Jayden Shiba was shocked because he had found a letter from his dad that was telling him he had an uncle who when the time was right would be here to meet him. He tried to put it out of his memory because he knew that Ji had just summoned the other samurai rangers so he kept training until it was time to go meet them in town.

"Jayden, your uncle will be here when you get back but you must go now." Ji told him.

He used his symbol power and drew the symbol for horse before mounting the horse and riding off into town with thoughts of what his team would be like and what his uncle would be like. He only hoped that he could make his dad proud of him and try to get to know these new people in his life.

Kevin Ferguson was competing in his final swim meet before giving it up to fulfill his samurai duty and follow in his father's footsteps as the blue samurai ranger. He knew it was his destiny but he also knew he would miss this life he had and the dreams he would be giving up. As he got up on the post getting ready for the dive he saw a blue arrow with the samurai symbol for water tied to it. He jumped down and grabbed his stuff before running out on his dreams.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." He muttered to himself as he ran.

Playing video games at the local arcade Mike noticed the arrow with the forest symbol sticking out of the wall across from him. He banged his fists against the game knowing that he would now be leaving his life of slacking and fun behind for the life of a disciplined samurai. He would also be missing his family thanksgiving and that is what upset him the most. It seems that the life of a samurai would be a pain for the forest ranger but he had a duty.

"Guys I got to go. Can one of you hand this to my dad?" Mike held out a green envelope with the forest symbol on it knowing that his dad would understand.

Mia Wanatabe was playing in the yard at the children's shelter that her parents ran when she saw the wind symbol on a pink arrow. She quickly ran inside and got her mother to watch the children and got in the black SUV with the samurai symbol on it. Mia had been training to be a samurai her whole life but she was still a fun loving girl as well.

"I'm coming team." Mia smiled to herself.

Emily arrived in Panorama City mid-day and ran to the SUV where Mia and Kevin were standing; they were all trying to figure out where the red ranger was when Mike appeared behind them claiming to be the mighty green ranger. All four rangers turned their heads at the sound of a horse riding up.

"With an entrance like that you must be the red ranger." Mike pointed out.

"Yes, I am the red ranger." Jayden said while holding up the red lion folding zord. "These are your samuraizers; I will only give these to you if you are committed to the cause. We will either fight as a team or the nighlok will destroy us."

"Without hesitation." Kevin answered.

"I've been training for this my whole life." Mia spoke.

"I'll give it all I have." Emily determined remembering her promise to Serena.

"Enough with the formal; let's do this." Mike groaned.

Jayden nodded his head and gave the four remaining samuraizers to the rangers before they rushed off to stop the nighlok. After the battle with the nighlok the rangers followed their new leader back to his home where they would all stay until Master Xandred is destroyed. Kevin was walking side by side with Jayden getting to know what the red ranger was about and how his schedule runs on a daily basis. Mia and Emily were getting to know each other as well; they were talking about shopping and Mia's family life. Meanwhile, Mike was walking behind them in a grumpy mood but Emily was hoping it would fade before they got to Jayden's home. Sadly, they were closer to the Shiba house than Emily had expected. When they walked into the yard two men walked out from the house, one Emily didn't recognize but the other she knew in a heartbeat. How could she not after living around him most her life. Jason Scott.

"Uncle Jason?" Emily heard her own voice say.

"Uncle?" Jayden rounded on Emily. "You know the rules of samurai. You can't tell your family. How could you be so foolish?"

"Jayden, you should know that Jason is not Emily's biological uncle. He's yours. This is your father's twin brother and the original red ranger." Mentor Ji told the rangers.

"Wait, we can have family contact?" Mike questioned.

"This is a special circumstance. Jason was only to be notified about his true heritage if Master Xandred awoke again. Jayden was to meet his uncle the day that the rangers were called to duty due to Jason's past history with the rangers himself." Ji answered.

Kevin looked confused, "if he wasn't suppose know about his heritage then what could he know about the power rangers?"

Emily suddenly started laughing at this comment without intentionally meaning too. "Wait, are you guys saying the samurai rangers are the only power rangers you know of?"

They all nodded except Kevin, "I knew of the space rangers but what I mean is what could he know of the power rangers personally. Ji is making sound like he is supposed to be a guide of some sort."

"If you only knew." Emily muttered.

"Enough Emily, Kevin; the reason I know about the rangers is because I was the original red ranger. I only came here today to meet my nephew and talk with him for a while. I will probably be popping in to check on you every once in a while but right now I'm just here for my nephew. So please, Ji will show you to your rooms and then I believe you all have training and records to work on."

"Yes sir." Kevin spoke before leading the other three rangers inside.

Jason stood looking at his new found nephew for a few minutes before leading him to the far end of the yard. He knew Jayden had a lot of questions ranger related or not Jason didn't want to be overheard.

"So, I don't know much about the samurai part of being a ranger but I do that being a red normally means leadership and you often feel like everything is your responsibility. Any questions?" Jason asked just to give them something to start with.

"I don't know, I've always worked alone. I've been training since I was 6 years old and since I was homeschooled I didn't really know any people my age."

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy for you Jayden but I can tell you this; being the red ranger doesn't mean you have to do everything alone. You are part of a team now and as team leader you will have to know when to lead and when to let someone else take control of the problem. I don't know much about your team members either but I know that you guys will come together to destroy Master Xandred. If you ever need someone to talk to you can call me or even talk to Emily. She may be the youngest here but she has a kind heart and doesn't like to see people upset. Trust her."

"What if I mess everything up and someone gets hurt because of it? How am I supposed to live with that?"

"Mistakes will happen, people will get hurt, but the point is that you do your best and work with your team. I have to go but I left my number with Ji should any of you ever need a ranger to talk to. Even if it isn't me that comes to help with the problem; rangers are forever Jayden."

Jayden said his thanks to his new uncle and walked him to the gate before going inside to see what his team was working on. He saw them working on their symbol power and decided to join them before getting to know them all later. He took up his easel next to Emily and began to work on his fire symbol power; all he could think about was that he had a family now.

A/N: This is the sequel to Finding Family and Finding Family Thanksgiving One-shot. There will be random ranger pop ups throughout the story and a couple twists along the way. Hope you enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Discipline and Dreams

Disclaimer: I make no money off of these stories. They are purely for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. Please review and let me know what you think.

The rangers have been living together for a few days now and have been training together just as long but, the one thing Jayden noticed was that Mike seemed to have trouble sensing an attack. He put down his practice sword and went to stand by Ji who was monitoring the green and blue samurais during their workout.

"Mike, you must get into your opponents head to sense his next move. Close your eyes and focus on what is around you listen don't look and you will feel the attack coming." Jayden spoke calmly.

"Easy for you to say," Mike muttered. "Ow! Okay, I'll give it a try."

Mike closed his eyes and held his sword in position to strike at Kevin but before he got the chance Jayden got him from behind. "Hey, what gives?"

"You must be prepared for multiple attackers at all times." Ji spoke.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head." Mike answered before going inside to change out of his training gear.

Jayden and the others looked at each other before heading inside themselves. A hour passed before Emily decided to go try to talk to Mike but couldn't find him anywhere. The rangers all searched the grounds for him but came up with nothing.

(Mike)

Mike walked through the city trying to get his head cleared; he just couldn't understand what was so difficult about getting into Kevin's head to avoid an attack. He knew if he could beat Kevin then maybe he would stand a chance against Jayden but at the rate he is going Emily and Mia could beat Jayden before Mike ever got the chance. Just as he walked passed the arcade he used to pretty much live in he heard some screams coming from the town square. The samurai in him rushed to find out what the problem was when he caught glimpse of a couple of his old friends being tossed around by a nighlok with extending arms.

"Let them go nighlok, your battle is with me." Mike shouted pulling out his samuraizer. "Go, go Samurai!"

The nighlok let out a great big laugh and let the two civilians go and pushed his arms through the ground towards Mike. "I am Rofer, and you are doomed. The fear of these people is filling the Sanzu River as we speak green ranger."

"Not for long!" Mike ran head on into the attack and was doing his best to get a hit on Rofer but it seemed like even he knew what Mike's next move was going to be before he made it. Great, I can't even sense the nighloks attack. Mike continued like this until the other rangers showed up and helped for a while before Rofer started to dry out and disappeared through a gap back to the netherworld.

Once back at the Shiba house the others were trying to understand what was going on in Mike's head. It wasn't safe to run head on into battle against something you know nothing about. Mike got tired of the questions and told the others he was going to bed. While the others stayed up for a while longer to do chores or train Mike was in his room thinking about the best way to stop this nighlok. Later that night when he knew everyone was asleep Mike snuck out and went down by the pier to do some meditating. He closed his eyes and sensed the air around him, he felt the movements of the earth, and he launched into a series of moves. He trained like this until he felt so tired he slept on the pier. However, nighlok attacks don't wait for rangers to get their beauty sleep and when Mike arrived the others had just been knocked back. He tricked Rofer into using his extendable arms to attack. Mike ran and eventually the nighloks arms couldn't reach him but he didn't account for the second arm and Jayden took the hit for him.

"Mike, keep him busy." Jayden said before he used the beetle disk to power up the 5 disc beetle cannon. Once Rofer is destroyed and goes mega the rangers call upon the zords to destroy him for the second time.

Once back at the Shiba house the rangers all gather in the dojo for a training talk. Jayden stands before his team with one of the practice swords by his side when he speaks, "Mike, taking off into the city like that today was dangerous. The reason we all live here is so that we keep our friends and families safe from the nighloks and Master Xandred. You must stay away from your friends until we destroy the enemy."

"I just don't understand why Jason can visit here but nobody else can? I mean even if it's just family for a day or something it would be better than nothing. I respect your decision about the friends but I don't agree with the no family contact Jayden." Mike replied in all seriousness.

"I agree with Mike, not talking to our families for who knows how long isn't going to make us better samurai it just means we will be worrying about our families because we don't know if they are ok or anything." Mia vouched.

"You guys, I can talk to Ji but I won't promise anything." Jayden told the others before going inside.

Emily and the others looked at Mike, "Mike, Jason is technically a Shiba therefore the rightful owner of this house should he choose to take it. Jayden has no other family and has grown up alone for a very long time."

Mike looked down slightly upset that he didn't think about that before making a big deal about their families not being able to come here. They all went inside to part ways and work on their own stuff but stopped when they heard Jayden on the phone with someone.

(Jayden's Phone Call)

Jason: Jayden? Is everything alright?

Jayden: Yeah, listen; the other rangers are having a really hard time with this whole being away from their family's thing. Is there anything we can do?

Jason: I'm going to assume that Mike is the one who brought this up right? He didn't look too impressed to see that you were allowed family but the others weren't.

Jayden: Yeah. I don't want them distracted but I also don't want them to be worried about their family that they can't focus on their duties. You know?"

Jason: I do. Let me see what I can do with the council and we will try to get ahold of Ji sometime to work something out.

Jayden: Thanks, but who is the council?

Jason: You'll find out in due time. I'll call you later this week to set something up ok?

Jayden: No problem.

(End Call)

Over the next couple of days the rangers continued to train both as a team and individually, Emily was excellent with hand to hand but still needed some work with the swords, while Kevin and Mia were the opposite, Mike still needed his work with power symbol and Jayden was more than happy to work with each ranger individually.

It's been a week since Mike's insecurities were faced and the rangers decided to take an afternoon and go to the park. The girls were laughing and having a good time until Kevin pointed out a nighlok talking to a little boy. The rangers immediately morphed and rushed to the kid's aid.

"Leave that kid alone nighlok!" Mia called out.

"Stay out of my business rangers. The kid and I were just talking."

Emily and Mia got to the kid and told him to run while the guys fought the nighlok. Once the nighlok was gone due to drying out Jayden, Emily, and Mike returned to the Shiba house to figure out which nighlok it was. Kevin and Mia decide to stake out the boys house to keep a watch out for the nighlok while the others were doing research on it. Kevin's samuraizer started flashing red so he knew it was Jayden calling.

(Kevin/Jayden call)

Kevin: Yeah?

Jayden: Emily found the nighlok, his name is Doubletone, and his special ability is to get people to give up their dreams. That's probably why he went after that kid.

Kevin: Of course, kids have no doubts that their dreams are ever possible while adults have already realized some may not come true.

Jayden: Exactly. Listen you and Mia stay there tonight and keep an eye out. If Doubletone has already succeed in getting that child to give up then he'll be back to gloat about it.

(End call)

Kevin told Mia what Jayden had said and sent her back to the house to get some supplies for their overnight stake out.

(Shiba House)

Mike, Jayden, and Emily were gathered outside the kitchen door peeking in to find out where all the smoke was coming from only to see Mia standing amongst the cloud.

"What is she doing?" Jayden asked thoroughly confused.

"She's cooking a home cooked meal for Kevin. He's really determined to help this kid not lose his dream.

(Kevin)

Kevin was sitting there waiting for Mia when he saw her walking towards the bench they were currently camping on with a container of sorts.

"What's in the container?"

"Open it and see." Mia offered the blue container to him.

Kevin opened it to see a bunch of burnt food. He looked at Mia and smiled. The two sat there and talked for hours. Mia told him she was really impressed with how he was looking out for Ryan and Kevin decided to explain why this mattered so much to him. He told her about his training for the Olympic try outs and how it's all he ever wanted to do. He told her how he thought he would get the chance to complete his dream before being called to be a samurai and how the thought of knowing he wouldn't be trying out for the Olympic team this year still bugged him. Mia told him he was sweet for wanting to protect Ryan and his dreams but that he shouldn't give up on his own either. Just because they were samurai now doesn't mean they always be samurai.

The next morning the pink and blue rangers watched with sad expressions as Ryan threw away his baseball gear and called Doubletone to ensure he kept his end of the deal. Doubletone laughed in Ryan's face and told him that he had never planned to keep his end of the deal and that his sorrow and heartbreak would help the Sanzu River rise. Kevin gets angry at this and the rangers destroy Doubletone in both forms before they go to Ryan's baseball game where the coach returns the gear to him. Jayden pulled out his samuraizer and drew a symbol causing Ryan's dream to come true for a brief moment when he was able to see his dad.


	3. Chapter 3 The Council

Chapter 3 – The Council

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot. Review at the bottom

Kevin and Mia had just started their training for the morning when Mike came in dressed in normal clothes telling them that Ji was giving them the day off.

"We just got started though?" Kevin questioned.

"Come on, let's go find out what this is about." Mia spoke nudging Kevin's ribs.

The pink, blue, and green samurai went to the living room where Emily and Jayden were standing with Ji; Jayden looked like a scolded child with his head hung in shame as Ji looked at him with the disappointment of a father.

"As I was just telling Jayden and Emily, I have been summoned to a meeting today and therefore you are receiving the day off. You may do what you wish with this information as long as you stay away from your families and don't make contact with them." Ji told the rangers before leaving the house.

Emily walked over to Jayden and placed her hand on his arm. "Let's go for a walk, I want to talk to you about some stuff."

"We are going to head into town, probably check out Rainbows End amusement park." Mike told Emily as they were leaving.

Emily nodded showing she had heard him but right now her main concern was Jayden. She guided Jayden out the back door and into the woods a ways before stopping at a small creek. "Jayden, why did it seem like Ji was upset with you?"

"He is upset with me; I called Jason last week after Mike got upset about not being able to see his family. I don't want you guys to get hurt because you are worried about your families or to be unhappy while living at Shiba house because you can't see your families. Jason told me to give him some time to see what he could do, something about having to talk to the council? He called this morning and told Ji it wasn't a request that they have a meeting today."

"If Jason said he would see what he could do and that he had to talk to the council then I'm sure that whatever the council decides will be what happens."

"How do you know? What is the council?"

"All I know is that Jason and my uncle Tommy are the heads of this council and that there are 12 former rangers involved, and besides my uncle's wife and Jason's wife can be pretty scary if they need to be." Emily chuckled.

"Should I be scared?" Jayden asked. He didn't understand these new feelings but he knew that he enjoyed spending time with Emily. She made him feel like more than a samurai.

"Why would you need to be scared? It's not like you like me like that right?" Emily blushed.

"Well, you never know what could happen." Jayden also felt his cheeks heating up but couldn't help but look at Emily's smile.

(Council Meeting)

Ji had arrived at the address Jason gave him about 10 minutes ago but was still upset with Jayden and the fact that he went above Ji's head and contacted his family. The rule of the samurai rangers included Jayden.

"Ji, we are waiting on you." Jason said from the porch.

Ji walked inside and saw 11 other people besides Jason. "I thought you said this was a council meeting? This looks like an intervention."

"Call it what you want, there are somethings that need addressed."

"I agree, like perhaps the fact that Jayden specifically broke the no family contact rule."

Jason sighed, "I told him to call me if he ever needed something. He is my nephew and I am not going to let my brother's child be neglected, either of them."

"Jason, I would hardly say either of them are being neglected, Lauren is receiving the best training possible and Jayden has stepped up at the red ranger."

"Not any more she isn't." Trini stepped up next to her husband.

"What do you mean? Lauren must stay away until she masters the symbol. If she is here she will be distracted and so will Jayden." Ji snapped.

"How do you know that?" David Trueheart asked.

"David, you can't be serious? Nicole wouldn't want the rangers distracted during this time." Ji spoke using David's late wife against the council in hopes of swaying the mind of his yellow ranger's father.

"How would you know that? You never asked them what they wanted, Nicole, James, Laura, Gavin, and Ian all wanted to keep their families with them when they were called back to seal Master Xandred. James never saw his children again."

Ji shook his head, "these rangers are already distracted enough just wanting to be normal teenagers and worrying about being able to see their families. Mike almost endangered his friends, Kevin can't let go of the fact that he can't try out for the Olympics, Mia worries about her brother too much, Emily can't stop thinking about her cousin's wedding, pregnancy and the fact that she is a replacement ranger for her sister, and now that you have stepped into his life Jayden doesn't want to do his training anymore."

Rocky and Aisha stepped forward, "Mike and Kevin are rangers?!"

Kim slammed her hands down on the table to stop any fighting before she pushed her chair back and stood up Tommy and David both placed a hand on each of her arms for fear of her attacking Ji. "Everyone shut up for a minute! Jason, I do agree that the rangers need their family, especially if we know what they are going through because we have been through it. I also see where Ji is coming from because they have two options just like we did; stop the nighloks or die trying. He wants to make sure they have clear heads every time they step into battle. Nicole entrusted her folding zord to Serena yes because as the oldest it was rightfully Serena's but Emily would never have been able to morph if she wasn't destined to be a ranger somehow."

"How can you be so sure that Emily would have become a ranger?" Ji questioned.

"Allow me to answer this question, due to the connection to the morphing grid through her mother's ability to morph it has been questioned as to if the children will be able to morph into rangers themselves. However, the samurai powers are different because they are something passed down from parent to oldest child which is why Serena was guaranteed to be able to morph. Our question was answered when Jayden and Emily both became power rangers. Jayden and Emily would have become rangers somehow or they would have never been able to morph into samurai rangers." Billy explained.

"My opinion remains the same. You have no control over samurai concerns."

"You are right; we have no control over samurai stuff. However as Billy has assured us that the samuraizers are their connection to the morphing grid that makes them rangers above all else and anything and everything power rangers related falls under our control." Tanya spoke with a hard tone. She was just as pissed as Aisha and Rocky that her cousin was a power ranger without her knowledge.

"Ji, I don't want you to leave. Jayden has grown up with you around but they need their family. Maybe you leaving would be best for now. " Jason spoke.

"Ji, follow us." Tommy pointed to himself and Kimberly before leading Ji out of the house.

(Ji, Kim, and Tommy)

"I understand where you are coming from but you have to understand where we come from as well, we have been through this more times than we can count. We would never be where we are today if it wasn't for our family. David found out I was a ranger less than 3 hours after finding out we were brothers and believe me I was worried about him every time I was morphed because I knew what the enemy was like but I had to trust that my family and friends would be safe and I was able to keep a clear head." Tommy spoke.

"What my husband is trying to say is take a while to yourself. Clear your head without worrying about the rangers. Maybe take a trip to the Ten Gen gate."

"I will do this, maybe when I return things will be better. Goodbye." Ji spoke before getting on his motorcycle and driving away.

(Inside)

Tommy and Kimberly walked back inside with no Ji in sight.

"Where did he go?" Adam asked.

"He is taking some time away from the rangers to clear his head and consider what we have said. This is what is best not only for him but for the rangers and our family." Tommy answered placing his arm around his wife's waist.

Jason sighed before calling his niece and Serena into the room. "What do you want to do girls?"

"I want to see Jayden."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Relationships

Chapter Summary: Jayden and Emily finally come clean about their feelings while Kevin explains to Mia that she may need a little assistance in the kitchen.

I need a name for a girlfriend for Mike in later chapters.

Review at bottom ;)

(Woods behind Shiba House)

Jayden was trying to think of something to talk about when he noticed Emily looking upset about something, "What's wrong Em?"

Emily looked up and smiled, "Oh nothing, just thinking about Serena."

"You have a sister?" Jayden was kind of surprised as he only knew of Mia having a younger brother.

"Yeah, she's amazing. Unfortunately she is paralyzed right now which is why I'm here."

"I thought you were meant for the ape folding zord?"

Emily looked down and sighed, "No, Serena is older than me by 2 years. When our mom was called to return and help seal Master Xandred I was only 11 months old. She went into town one day and never returned home. Then Serena got sick when I was nine so my dad sent me to my uncle and by the time she was better a couple months later I was already so into training with my uncle that I didn't want to leave so my dad let me stay as long as I continued to do good in school."

"I was three when it happened," Jayden whispered. "My dad sent my twin sister away to protect her and left me with the lion folding zord to train as a samurai and I never saw him again. Emily, there is something I really want to tell you and I understand if you don't like what I say but I need to say it."

"Go ahead silly."

"Emily, I have liked you for a while now and would like to know if you will go out with me?" Jayden blushed.

"Yes, I will. We should probably go check on the others though. Kevin doesn't know how to take a day off either and Mike is well, Mike. Mia is probably going crazy." Emily laughed as she pulled Jayden back towards the house.

(Rainbows End Amusement Park)

Mike had ditched Kevin and Mia as soon as they got there to go to the arcade so at least they didn't have to search around for him later. However, since Mia never really cared for rollercoasters she stuck to the ground games including the little booth games. Kevin laughed after Mia's third attempt to win a goldfish and decided to help her so he walked up behind her took her wrist in his hand and helped guide the aim for the ball before whispering in her ear when to release the ball. Mia jumped with joy at finally winning before turning around and kissing Kevin square on the lips. She pulled away and gasped at what she did, "Kevin, I'm sorry I just got carried away."

"Mia, stop. Its fine, better than fine actually it makes telling you how I feel that much easier. Mia how would you like for me to help you out in the kitchen? It's just that we have noticed some of your meal plans don't turn out the way you think they do.

Mia smiled at Kevin and said, "Yes."

They decided to walk around for little while longer while Mia was trying to think of what supplies her new pet fish would need when Jayden called Kevin to meet them at the arcade where Mike was waiting for them. As they headed to the arcade none of them knew what would be waiting for them back at the Shiba house.

(Arcade)

Mike was sitting in the far corner of the arcade when Jayden and Emily found him but he looked depressed, "What's wrong Mike?"

"I just don't understand how can you stand it Emily? We grew up having somewhat normal lives and then the minute we are called to duty we can't have any contact with our friends or family. I just wish I could talk to my cousin Rocky, he could always make me laugh." Mike answered.

"Mike, you have to let this go. Our duty is to protect the city. Eventually we can go back to our lives before but right now this is what we do. You may have had a great life before you became a samurai but all I remember is my sister getting sick when I was nine and being trained by my uncle and his wife. I love my family but my sister and cousin and a boy from the lake were my friends growing up everyone else made fun of me."

Mike sighed. He knew that being a samurai was his destiny from the day his father gave him the folding zord but it didn't make letting go of his normal life any easier. They left the arcade once Mia and Kevin got there so they could go to the store before heading back to the house. Once the rangers all returned to the Shiba house and were getting started on supper preparations the doorbell rang. Kevin being the closest to the door went to answer it and saw three girls and two guys standing there.

"Aisha? What the heck are you doing here? Didn't mom tell you I was away at school?"

"Cut the crap Kev, I know you are a samurai now let us in." Aisha laughed at her cousin.

Kevin let them in the house and called for the others. Jayden and Emily had come in covered in flour and Emily was riding on her boyfriend's back, Mike was trying to get dough off his face, and Mia looked highly annoyed at her team mates. When Jayden and Emily looked up from laughing they both gasped and Emily fell off his back. There sitting in a wheelchair was her sister Serena.

"Serena? Why are you here alone? Is dad ok? Kira didn't miscarry did she?"

Aisha walks up to her best friend's niece and hugged her to get her to calm down. Serena had Rocky help lower her chair down the little step so she wouldn't fall over and rolled up to her sister before Emily hugged her as well.

"Kira and dad are fine, the council outvoted your mentor." Serena told her sister.

"You guys are temporarily on your own until a new mentor can be located due to Ji needing to take time to himself." Rocky said after walking over to his cousin and putting Mike in a headlock.

Mike looked annoyed and kicked his cousin's leg out from under him causing them both to fall, "what was that for?"

"We've heard all about your attitude when you got the samurai call Mike, there is no reason to take your anger out on your team mates all it will do is cause discord among you." Rocky scolded him.

Mia walked up to her cousin and hugged him, "your mom was a samurai?" she asked him.

Cam nodded and showed Mia the samurai amulet, while the powers were dormant it didn't mean the rangers didn't keep them close by. He told Mia about how his mother trained at the secret samurai school in Japan before coming to Blue Bay Harbor to train at the wind ninja academy. The two cousins walked out of the room assumingly to the dojo but nobody was sure.

Aisha after leaving Emily and Serena alone was catching up with Kevin who she hadn't seen in a few years due to his intense training for the Olympic tryouts and the two were talking about his experience as a ranger so far and how the nighloks are different than the putties and tenga were. Having Aisha around was more like having a big sister than a cousin because whatever he couldn't talk to his dad about he could tell Aisha easily.

Mike and Rocky went back outside to talk and wrestle around. Mike told his cousin how he hated that they had the no family contact rule because he wanted his normal life. Rocky did what his wife would have done had she heard Mikes comment about wanting a normal life as ranger. He laughed at his cousin, "Mike, I get it ok? You were born into a family of dedicated samurai with no chance of ever not receiving the bear folding zord. When you were handed that zord it became your responsibility to be a guardian. Each and every person who has ever used ranger powers has had to give up something in order to do something even greater. What do you think is more important, friends and video games or stopping the nighlok from taking over the earth?"

"Stopping the nighlok, Rocky I just can't do this without any social life of some sort. Being a ranger is one thing but I feel like I'm in prison here because we can't contact our family."

"That is changing but you have to give us some time to work everything out Mike. Be patient."

Jayden knew the girl he was looking at was the same girl that was taken from him when he was three years old. His twin sister Lauren stood by the front door almost afraid to step any closer. Neither knew how the other would react to anything said or done because they hadn't seen each other in 16 years. Jayden walked up to her placed his hand on her cheek and whispered, "Welcome home."

"I can't stay here right now Jayden, I'm just here to visit with Serena before we have to go back to her house. You guys can't have any distractions and that's exactly what we would be to you and Emily."

Jayden shook his head, "This isn't my duty Lauren, you are the oldest and should be team leader."

"This is how it needs to be until I'm ready." The twins let the subject drop after that and changed to a safer subject. The very same subject that the yellow ranger and her big sister were talking about.

"So, you and the red ranger?" Serena questioned with the same look her aunt Kim got when Emily was spending so much time with Antonio on the beach.

"Yeah, he's so amazing Serena. I wish dad could meet him, they would get along great."

"Just remember he doesn't just have to pass dad but Uncle Tommy, Jason, Conner, and Eric. That's not mentioning Aunt Kim, Kira, and you know if Syd doesn't like him he won't last long in this family."

"I don't think I'm ready to scare him to death yet Serena. How is Kira by the way?"

"For three months pregnant I never thought I would wish that her pregnancy was already over. Kira is fine but its Conner and Eric that are driving everyone crazy.

The rangers continued to talk to their family members throughout supper which Mia prepared with Kevin's help but sadly they couldn't stay any later because Serena had forgotten her medicine at Kira's. The rangers waved goodbye from the gate as they watched their families leave. Mike honestly looked better now that he had talked to a relative and the rangers went to bed happy that night. Mia went to make sure all the lights were shut off and noticed her cousin was still here.

"Cam? What are you doing here?" Mia asked as she noticed the others coming back out to the living room.

"Well, Rocky forgot to mention that while you don't have an official mentor I will be staying here to help guide you while others will be checking in along the way." Cam answered. The rangers all shrugged as they showed Cam to the room he could stay in for now and then went to bed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hurtful Words and Catch that Fish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please review at the bottom of the page.

It's been a few days since Cam moved in with the rangers and while he was teaching them about different techniques of the samurai they were trying to teach him as much as possible on the nighlok and Master Xandred. Emily and Jayden had been spending more time together as a couple and even started to train together while Mia worked with her cousin on the new samurai techniques. Mike and Kevin were both trying to get along better for their cousins but still found it difficult at times. When the rangers went to take a break the gap sensor went off causing them to groan. Cam pulled up the map of the city and sent the rangers to the plaza where the nighlok Negatron was using hurtful words to send people flying. When they arrived Mia was the first to be attacked by his nasty words and was thrown into the side of a building, Kevin and Mike were the next to be sent to the ground, Jayden had stood in front of Emily to keep her from being hurt only to be sent flying himself when the nighlok Negatron called him a liar. Jayden knew that he wasn't 100% honest with Emily and the others about which one of them was oldest between himself and Lauren but for right now the nighlok had to believe it was him. He knew that he was doing the right thing by protecting his sister he just hoped that the others would understand that.

"Emily." Jayden groaned looking up at his girlfriend.

Emily held her spin sword in front of her determined not to let this nighlok get her down. She began her attack on Negatron and was trying to ignore his words as she was knocking him back giving her friends time to get up again. Thankfully before Negatron could do any more damage he started to dry out and left for the netherworld. The rangers took this time to regroup at the house where Mia, Kevin, Mike, and Jayden all needed ice packs and Emily stood at the window looking out.

"I don't get it, why wasn't Emily affected?" Mike questioned.

"A special power maybe?" Cam suggested.

"It's nothing like that I promise. Growing up I was teased a lot, eventually it got to the point that my dad pulled me out of public schools for a while. During that time my cousin Kira and my sister Serena would throw insults at me until I could ignore them so that when I went back to school the words wouldn't bother me."

"Yeah but after a while they should have gotten to you unless that's really what you think of yourself." Mike mouthed off.

Emily looked like her dog had just died as she fled the room away from Mike. Mia had scolded him saying that the nighlok might not be able to hurt her but he could. Jayden looked towards the direction that Emily had gone and wondered if he should go after her. Cam gave him the answer with a simple shake of his head. After being around Tori for so long and later Kira as well Cam knew when to give a girl space and being insulted by a friend is definitely one of those times.

Negatron reappeared a couple hours later and the rangers still hadn't seem Emily but couldn't wait for her before going to stop the chaos in the city. The rangers remembered what Emily had said about her sister and cousin teaching her to ignore the hurtful words and were doing just that in order to make progress with the nighlok until Emily's earth slicer flew passed them and destroyed Negatron. The rangers called on their folding zords and formed the megazord where Jayden then used the beetle zord to destroy Negatron for the second time. After the battle Emily passes out due to the energy she used to stop the nighlok and since Mike had been the one to upset her Jayden made him carry the sleeping yellow ranger until they heard the ice cream truck and she "woke" up from her nap.

"You were so faking that!" Mike shouted as Emily hopped down and ran ahead of the others with Mia while Mike continued to grumble about how she had tricked him. Everything went back to normal for a while or so they thought. Two days after Emily's defeat of Negatron Cam discovered the missing swordfish zord and Jayden sent Kevin to retrieve it due to his connection to the water. Unfortunately, while Kevin was fishing for the zord the other rangers were called into the city to prevent a nighlok called Yamaror sadly his stench was poison and the rangers were down for the count. When Cam called Kevin to tell him what happened Jayden was arguing that Yamaror was still out there and needed to be stopped.

"Jayden, you are sick. You can't fight him in this condition." Cam told the red ranger while still on the phone with Kevin.

"I may not be able to stop him but I can at least slow him down." Jayden then took the samuraizer from Cam and told Kevin to get that swordfish zord by whatever means necessary.

Jayden was knocked back by Yamaror and before he could get hit again Mike and Emily stepped in front of him while Mia helped him up. Before Yamaror could get another hit in the rangers were hit with the swordfish healing water as Kevin arrived. Once they destroyed him and he went to mega monster mode the rangers followed with their megazord and used the swordfish to create the swordfish fencer megazord to destroy him.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said after the final strike knocked Yamaror down.

The rangers decided to go to the beach after the defeat of the Yamaror when Emily received a text from her cousin.

Em- Conner and I have decided until you are done with samurai duties the wedding is on hold. I would like to get with you sometime soon to look at the designs Tanaya has come up with for bridesmaid dresses. – Kira.

Emily started smiling and showed Mia the message before looking at Jayden, "Will you go shopping for a wedding present and baby shower gift for her with me?"

"I can, I don't know what good I'll be but I can try. If you would like you can talk to your aunt and sister about throwing a baby shower at the Shiba house since we know it's too risky to leave for long."

Emily gave her boyfriend a peak on the cheek and sent a message back to Kira.

Kira- Just let me know when. Jayden has offered up the Shiba house for your baby shower so have Aunt Kim get in touch with me please. I really want you to come see me soon. Maybe next time Serena comes you and Conner can come too? –Em.

After texting her cousin back the rangers enjoyed their time at the beach before heading home to rest up before the next nighlok attack came. Mia decided that they deserved something besides a home cooked meal so had Cam call ahead for a pizza. After they ate Mia, Cam, Kevin, and Mike had all decided to turn in while Emily had walked out of her room with a notebook and color coded pens. Jayden walked back to the living room after taking a shower to relieve the tension in his shoulder and noticed his girlfriend was spreading out stuff on the coffee table and couch. He went over and cleared a spot to sit next to her, "need any help?"

Emily jumped in surprise, "you startled me. Right now I'm just making a list of stuff they are going to need for the baby so that we can place them in the invites when we send them out. Are you sure it will be ok to have the baby shower here? I don't want to intrude."

"Em, honestly its fine. Besides how much trouble could a bunch of women be?"

Emily smirked and hugged him. She turned around and began to get to work on the list for the baby shower since her sister was working on the wedding stuff. All the rangers wanted were a couple normal days where they could be themselves this was a good start.

The next day Mia and Cam woke up first and noticed that Emily and Jayden were not in their beds shrugging it off as they were up early and training they went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Mia happened to glance into the living room and saw her red and yellow teammates sleeping on the couch with a bunch of baby stuff lying around them. She decided to let them sleep knowing that once Kevin and Mike woke up there would be no peace for her yellow friend. Emily was working really hard between battles, training, and making time with her boyfriend to plan her cousin's baby shower but sometimes Mia worried she was working a bit too hard on everything. The fact that Jayden was sleeping on the couch as well showed that Emily was at least letting someone keep her company so she wasn't going crazy with everything.

The green ranger groaned as he walked into the living room and attempted to sit on the couch to watch TV while Mia finished breakfast but when he sat down he heard two groans from the couch. Looking down he saw Emily and Jayden slowly waking up and so he moved away before one of them threw him into the nearest wall.

"Um, guys? Why are you asleep on the couch? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Emily picked up the pillow from the other end of the couch and chucked it at her green team mate. Jayden helped Emily off the couch and they went to the kitchen where Cam had the TV on the news channel.

(NEWS)

"In other news these monsters have been targeting weddings, please consider putting your wedding on hold until these monsters are stopped." The news broadcaster informed the city.

(END NEWS)

"What could they want with brides?" Kevin asked coming into the room. Mia and Emily being girls knew that aside from their high school prom a wedding of their own is a girls dream come true and what better way to make the Sanzu River rise than to destroy the most special day of a girl's life.

"Tears." Emily answered.

"Can someone explain?" Mike asked.

Mia groaned, "The brides, when they are taking them they feel fear and upset because their one special day is ruined. They want to use the brides' tears to raise the Sanzu River."

"Where are they going to target next though? I mean maybe we should hold our own wedding to throw them off track?" Cam suggested.

"Who would be the bride and groom." Jayden asked.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will the rangers be able to trick the moogers? A former ranger appears. Jayden has to battle Kevin, who will win? A nighlok demands a duel with the red ranger. What will happen next?

Review below please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Ranger Wedding and Duels with Blue

Review at the bottom

After Jayden's question all the rangers froze.

"Why can't it be you and Emily? I mean you are a couple already." Mike said.

"I don't have a problem being the groom Mike but Em may not want to be seen in a wedding dress until she actually gets married."

"I'll do it." Mia stepped forward after talking with Emily for a minute about which one would be the bride.

Later that same day saw the rangers standing in a little church having their fake ceremony for Mia and Jayden. Thankfully they didn't have to go all the way through with it due to another bride being taken. The rangers returned home and had a list of weddings that should be taking place; each ranger was calling brides to talk to them about what was going on. Of course there was always going to be that one bride who refused to put her wedding on hold and Emily drew the short stick in having to talk to her. The bride used the line that she was from Angel Grove meaning she knew about monster attacks and was not putting her wedding on hold for some monster. Emily kept trying to talk to her but she refused and flat out told Emily that she wasn't even sure that she was talking to a power ranger, she told Emily that if she wanted to continue this argument she could finish it in person. Emily knew two things for sure; one, she's a power ranger and no matter how stubborn a person could be Emily was worse, and two, she was going to convince this bride to not get captured.

Emily told the others of what was going on and they all went with her. None of them were aware of what they would be walking into the wedding of a former ranger. Jayden caught glimpse of his uncle in the audience and Jason came back to talk to them.

"What's going on Jayden?"

"It seems this bride is stubborn and refused to postpone her wedding which is annoying Em so we came down here to try to convince her to stop her wedding until we stop the moogers."

"Yeah, the bride is kind of stubborn. Let's go see what we can do about that shall we?" Jason led the young rangers to the bride's room where he didn't even bother knocking but walked right in.

"Jason Lee Scott! One of us could have been naked." The girl standing in the wedding dress snapped.

"Sorry Kat, duty calls."

"Emily Nicole Trueheart, what are you doing here?" Emily's aunt Kimberly questioned.

"Sorry to intrude but a certain bride was being stubborn and refused to postpone her wedding until after we stop the moogers from whatever they are doing."

"In my defense you didn't tell me your name just your ranger color." Kat glared at the young girl.

"Kat, she couldn't tell you because when Daniel listed the wedding it was under his name only. She didn't recognize the name."

"Sorry Emily, I still don't think I can just postpone the wedding."

"Then at least let Mia take your place up there so they think they are grabbing the right bride." Emily begged. She may not have grown up around Katherine like some of the others but she was still one of her favorite people.

"What about Daniel?"

"Jayden will take his place so they can't capture him instead."

With the plan in motion the rangers got ready and the wedding started. As they expected the moogers came and took Mia but they also grabbed the bride as well, or so they thought. When Dayu realized that the rangers were trying to trick her she had the moogers grab the real bride as well but unknowingly grabbed Emily instead. The boys arrived and the five samurai rangers fought Dayu all the way to the quarry where they almost had her destroyed until another nighlok called Deker appeared and challenged Jayden to a duel. Jayden refused but Deker seemed to know something about the red ranger and looked towards Emily and promised that if the red ranger refused to duel him to many times he would duel with the yellow ranger instead. Deker then grabbed Dayu and returned to the netherworld. The rangers went back to Shiba house and were relaxing until there was a knock on the front door; Mike was closest this time and answered it to see the bride from the wedding, Jason, and Emily's aunt standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Mike, are the others home?"

"Yeah, Jay, Em, Mia, Kev, and Cam, we got company."

The others walked into the room and saw their guests. "I just want to say thank you for what you did today. I should have believed you on the phone Emily and I'm sorry that I didn't. I thought that I put all this stuff behind me and it just keeps reappearing."

"Maybe that's a sign you should never truly let it go." Emily shrugged.

Jason and the two former pink rangers laughed, "Dear lord she sounds like Tommy now." Kim laughed.

"Anyway, Jase was the only one who knew where this place was and I wanted to thank you and invite you to the wedding."

Mia spoke before the rest of the rangers could and told Katherine, "We wouldn't miss it."

After the wedding a couple days later Emily was working on some more baby shower stuff for her cousin when her phone went off with a text from Serena.

Emmy- Kira and I want to bring the guys to come see you. Eric is driving me insane. What do you say to a triple date? Conner is paying. –Serena.

Emily showed the message to Jayden and he just shrugged agreeing to meet them.

Sere- Jay and I would love to. See you around my birthday? –Em.

Serena confirmed that they would be there in about a week for her birthday. The gap sensor went off indicating another nighlok attack. The nighlok Madimot revealed to the rangers that he was in possession of the previous red ranger's tiger zord and then the rangers were battling him trying to get him to release his hold on the tiger when he fired at the rangers and managed to hit Kevin with a purple ray of some sort. Madimot told the rangers that the blue ranger was under his control now and there was nothing they could do to stop him before he retreated with Kevin and the tiger zord to the netherworld.

The rangers went back to Shiba house and Jayden immediately began training even harder than before. Mike and Mia both tried to get through to him that as a team they would free Kevin and the tiger zord but Jayden was not listening. He knew that if it came down to fighting Kevin he would be the one that had to do it because nobody else could match him in a sword fight. Madimot and Kevin reappeared at the construction site where the other rangers met them.

"Come on, Kevin. Fight this." Jayden said as he knocked Kevin backwards.

Out of nowhere a man appeared and stood with the rangers.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

"It matters not who I am but who is winning and it isn't the blue ranger."

"How can you tell?"

"He fights as if he is trying to win a training battle not a real one. He is over thinking his moves before attacking. In battle you fight with instinct. The red ranger is looking for a distinct blow. That is the difference." The man spoke.

Jayden made one last blow to Kevin and it was enough to break the spell and demorph him. The other rangers went to Kevin while Jayden explained how the resist symbol had protected him when they fought Madimot in the forest and he used the resist disk to break the spell over Kevin.

"I think it's time we battle someone who isn't our own team." Kevin said pulling out his samuraizer.

The rangers went to the mega mode to stop Madimot and the tiger zord using all their abilities until Jayden had knocked down the tiger and took control. Once Madimot was destroyed the rangers returned home with the disk of the tiger zord. Kevin and Jayden sat off to the side talking about Kevin and how he felt bad because he raised his sword against the team leader. The other rangers convinced them to join in on a game and the talk was forgotten. Cam had decided to do some research pertaining to the three new disks; the beetle, the swordfish, and the tiger in hopes that aside from using them on the megazord they could be used in their own power.

The team was later called to a meeting about the three disks. Jayden kept the tiger disk, while giving the swordfish disk to Kevin who caught it and therefore has a connection with it while the beetle was given to Mia who had the most control with her symbol power. After the disks had been passed out Mike went out to the dojo and began training even harder with his spin sword.

"I've never seen him train so hard." Kevin mentioned while getting his lunch prepared.

"I think he feels bad because he felt that he should have gotten that disk."

"I feel bad that I took it from him." Mia said looking down.

"Mia, the reason you were picked is because of your ability to listen, work hard, and you have the most control over your symbol power." A voice from behind the rangers spoke.

They turned around and saw Ji. Emily looked down though, "He's been training just as hard as everyone else." She said while defending Mike.

"Until he learns to listen I'm afraid he isn't ready." Ji said.

The conversation was ended there as the gap sensor went off and the rangers rushed to battle. When they arrived everyone was so glum until they saw the nighlok and began to battle. Kevin attached the swordfish disk to his hydro bow in hopes to stop him but when that fails Mia attempts to attach the beetle disk to her sky fan only to have the disk knocked away from her and into the hands of Mike. Instead of giving the disk back to Mia he attempts to use it with his forest spear but it doesn't work allowing the nighlok to get away.

Back at the Shiba house Ji was waiting and not impressed with how Mike handling the situation. He told Mike that he wasn't ready and ordered him to hand over his samuraizer.

"If I'm not ready then how can I do this?" Mike asked drawing a symbol and causing the plant behind Ji to cling to his bamboo rod.

"Stop this." Ji said firmly.

"Mike, stop." Mia stepped forward before Jayden came up and told him that was enough. Mike told them that none of them understood and he was leaving. He dropped his samuraizer and walked out.

While Jayden and Ji talked the other three rangers went outside and were talking.

"I just don't understand why Mike is acting so childish." Kevin spoke.

"To be honest I think they both were." Mia responded.

"Mentor wasn't acting childish."

Emily had enough, "to be honest, I don't think he had any business suspending Mike, Cam is our mentor in my opinion until the council decide otherwise. He left us not the other way around."

Meanwhile Jayden was inside with Ji when Emily came in. She didn't look happy so Jayden went over to his girlfriend and spoke to her quietly. She told him she wanted the council here and she wanted them here now.

"Jason has already called, they are on their way." The gap sensor went off as soon as he finished that sentence.

The rangers went back to battle the nighlok while Ji went after Mike, he had to teach the green ranger to harness the power of the forest and quickly. The rangers continued to battle hard but Mike was the one to finish this battle. Afterwards Mia decided that while she may have more control and listen better Mike deserved the beetle disk so she handed it to him. After the battle the rangers went back to their home and waited for the council. Emily still not believing that Ji was her mentor again went to her room to wait.

Preview: A few council members show up, Jayden has a minor duel with Robtish and Deker, Jayden leaves in order to protect the rangers after Emily and Kevin get hurt in battle, an unexpected arrival happens.

Review Below.

Special thanks to AthenaDragonseeker21 for being the only one to review so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the faithful followers of this story:

Athena DragonSeeker21

Sailor Navy Ranger

Sexy C

DreamStar14

Rudy4532

A/N: Review at bottom please. If there is something you would like to see happen leave a review and I'll see what I can do.

Emily heard the front door and decided she better go join the others in the main room to hear what the council had to say. Thankfully Jayden was waiting for her outside her room to walk together, he knew that she would have some issues with Ji being back especially after the way he came in and took Mike's samuraizer like that without knowing anything that had happened while he was gone and it was something the red ranger planned to address at this meeting. Jayden looked down at his yellow comrade and girlfriend when he heard her sigh but followed her eyes to the front door where Jason and Trini Scott stood looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm so in for it now." Emily muttered.

Jayden squeezed her hand before they went any further into the room. Jason and Trini stepped into the main room followed by Mia who was the one to answer the door. Trini wouldn't even meet Emily's eyes which meant that no one on the council was impressed with Emily's attitude towards the mentor which she was sure he had called her uncle about.

"I'm sure you have questions but before you ask them I'm going to make a couple things clear understood?" Jason spoke first.

Everyone nodded so Jason continued, "I understand that you are all from different places, Jayden and Ji have been training for this time since Jayden was 4 years old. I also understand that some of you have a harder time adjusting to being not only a samurai but a power ranger which sometimes means making tough choices. Ji has returned from his personal time to resume his post as the guide for the samurai power rangers. Now, as such you should show him the same amount of respect you show each other and me."

Emily scoffed. Trini knew that she wasn't going to be happy until she spoke her mind so she told her to do so.

"I don't think it's fair that Ji should just be allowed back to do whatever he wishes. I mean he was back less than 10 minutes and had Mike's samuraizer, what gives him the right to take a person's birthright from them?"

"Emily Nicole Trueheart, I know your father raised you better than to get that kind of attitude. Ji is a mentor to this team meaning he has the team's best interest at heart. If he took Mike's samuraizer then he must have a good reason. Mike?" Jason questioned the green ranger.

Mike looked at Emily and then sighed, "Ji did have a good reason for taking my samuraizer. A couple of days before Ji returned we finally gained the tiger zord back and therefore had the beetle, tiger, and swordfish disks back. Jayden decided to keep the tiger because it belonged to his father, he gave Kevin the swordfish zord because he was the one to catch the zord meaning they had a connection, and last but not least the beetle disk which I felt should have gone to me but Jayden chose Mia."

"Did you explain to your team why you chose Mia for the beetle disk Jayden?" Trini asked her nephew.

"I did, while they had all been working incredibly hard I felt and Cam agreed that Mia had the most control and understanding of her symbol power. It was nothing personal against Mike or Em, but since being here I've noticed Mike use his symbol power and it sometimes go further than he intends and I know Emily means well but since being behind in the specific samurai training that we have all had she sometimes struggles as well. Mia was the best choice at the time." Jayden explained hoping that what he was saying wasn't offending his girlfriend or one of his closest friends.

Jason and Trini nodded, "What happened after Mia was given the disk?"

"We were alerted of a nighlok attack and immediately went to look into it, the nighlok was in the city and when Mia went to use the beetle disk the nighlok knocked it out of her hand. Mike caught the disk and instead of giving it back to Mia like he should have he attempted to use the disk himself which allowed the nighlok to escape." Kevin told the two original members of the power ranger team from years ago.

"It sounds to me like Ji did the right thing. Mike, do you understand what you did wrong?" Jason questioned the young rebel.

Mike nodded, "I should have given the disk back to Mia, if I had then the nighlok probably wouldn't have gotten away and I wouldn't have been putting more people at risk. I'm sorry guys."

"It's not your fault Mike; I should have given more explanation to why Mia was getting the disk and not one of you." Jayden spoke up again.

Anyone could see the tension in the room between the former yellow and red rangers and the newest yellow ranger and to make matters worse, the gap sensor went off causing the rangers to go deal with a new nighlok. They arrived at the town square and immediately started taking down moogers left and right until all the sudden the moogers were placed in a trance of sorts and a voice was calling out red ranger. Once the moogers had all vanished the rangers went back to Shiba house and confronted Jayden about why the moogers were only after him. Ji explained to the rangers that Master Xandred must have found out about the sealing symbol and has now made it his goal to destroy the one person who can use the symbol to seal him away permanently. Jayden remained quiet the whole time the rangers were discussing the topic of the sealing symbol, he couldn't stop thinking about how he isn't the true red ranger. How this should be Lauren's team not his. He got up and walked out of the room while they were talking ignoring the sad glances his uncle gave him.

"So, our mission is not only to stop the nighloks and Master Xandred but protect Jayden at whatever cost." Kevin spoke firmly as the second in command.

Jason stood up and shook his head, "no, your mission remains the same, protect the world from the nighlok. Jayden knows what he is doing and you all need to remain focused on yourselves in battle."

"So you want us to leave him alone in battle?" Mia asked.

"No Mia, what Jason is saying is that by doing your duty as rangers you are protecting Jayden. If he needs help in battle then help but don't jump to defend and leave yourselves unprotected. Too many mistakes can be made that way." Trini answered for her husband.

"I won't leave him unprotected. He means more than just a team leader to me. I love him and won't let him get hurt if I can avoid it." Emily spoke before leaving the room.

Jason sighed while Ji decided to speak up, "I'm not sure this relationship should continue. Emily has become far too attached and I'm unsure of how wise this would be for the team."

"Rangers, you are dismissed to train or relax as you choose." Trini spoke knowing that the rangers didn't need to know anything about this until Jayden and Emily decided to tell them.

Jason looked at Ji, "I understand your concern and I feel it too but before we make any decisions pertaining to the relationship of the red and yellow rangers we need to talk to a couple of other people. People who would know best about this situation."

Trini walked back into the room followed by Kimberly and Tommy Oliver, the most likely couple to know and understand this problem.

"Thomas, Kimberly, welcome. What brings you to the Shiba house?" Ji asked the two veteran rangers and leaders of the council.

"We received a call from Trini asking us to teleport in. Is Emily ok?" Kimberly asked concerned for her niece.

"Emily is fine Kim. Ji has brought up a valid question. Should Emily and Jayden remain together? Emily told the team that she loves Jayden and will do whatever it takes to protect him." Jason told his fellow teammates and friends.

Tommy sighed afraid that something like this would happen. He and Kim were the only rangers to ever actually be a couple during their time on the field aside from his niece and her red ranger.

"What's wrong with them being a couple Jase?" Kim asked her surrogate brother.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid that history will repeat itself. I don't want to see Jayden and Emily go through what you guys went through. I saw the damage it did to both of you. Do you want your niece to go through that?" Jason answered.

"Jase, listen bro, they are both responsible. They are part of a team, they will work together and overcome whatever obstacles get thrown in their way."

"As samurai they need to keep their thoughts focused on the mission at hand. I'm sorry but I will have to have them separate." Ji informed the council.

"Listen to me Ji, if you so much as attempt it you will have something far worse than a pissed off council on your case. You will have a pissed off earth samurai ranger. Emily knows her limits and if she thinks they can continue this relationship and Jayden is willing to work with her to ensure their relationship on and off the field do not mix then I see no problem with it. Do you Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head and called for Emily and Jayden to come in so they could talk to them.

"Uncle Tommy? Aunt Kim? What are you doing here?"

"Ji and Jason seemed to have a conflict that Trini felt your uncle and I needed to be a part of." Kim told her niece.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked holding Emily's hand. He knew that Ji was not impressed that he was so close to Emily but no matter what they said he wasn't leaving her.

"First of all, please step away from Emily for this conversation." Ji asked the red ranger.

"I mean no disrespect but I am not moving until you tell us what is going on." Jayden answered his mentor.

"We want to ensure that your relationship is not going to be a liability on the battlefield." Ji didn't beat around the bush.

"A liability? You think I am a liability to the mission?" Emily questioned looking down. All of her insecurities about taking Serena's place on the team were hitting her full force now that her mentor was saying the same thing she thought. Her aunt and uncle being here must mean that she would have to choose between Jayden and the team.

"Emmy, stop. I know what you are thinking and this conversation is nothing like that. Your uncle and I support this relationship, we know that you can do anything you set your mind too." Kim told her young niece.

Jayden and Emily looked at Jason and Ji, "as long as you do not get distracted in battle I see nothing wrong with it. Jayden, you know that I am not here often so I expect you to abide by Ji's rules."

"There will be no sleeping in the same room unless it the recovery room and someone is in there. Understood?"

Both Jayden and Emily nodded their heads just happy that nobody was going to be separating them. Tommy looked like he had something to say and stepped forward to say it, "I know how hard it is to be in a relationship with a fellow ranger but if you two truly want this then I expect you to work together in battle which is why your aunt and I will be training you three times a week to use your weapons together and maneuver around and with each other."

"Thank you sir. I promise you won't be disappointed in us." Jayden spoke.

Before either side could speak anymore the gap sensor went off and the rangers were sent to the construction site where moogers and the nighlok Robtish were attacking the workers. Emily, Mike, Kevin, and Mia all began to work on the moogers while Jayden faced off against the nighlok. Kevin and Emily saw the nighlok get ready to make an attack when Jayden wasn't ready so they jumped in front of him to protect him. While Jayden and Robtish were dueling the half human half nighlok Deker appeared and stopped Robtish from attacking the red ranger.

"The red ranger is my opponent not yours." the half nighlok spoke in a deadly calm voice.

Robtish was drying out so had to retreat to the netherworld, Mike had to call Ji to get Emily, Jayden, and Kevin back to Shiba house due to them being injured. Once back at the house while Kevin and Emily were being mended by Kimberly and Ji, Jayden was in his room gathering a small bag. He was afraid that if he stayed his friends would get hurt again. Kevin and Emily should never had taken that hit was the main thought going through his head. Before he could walk out of the house completely Trini caught up with him.

"I know you think what you're doing is wrong but do you really think that Emily and the others will see it that way?"

Jayden sighed and handed Trini a red envelope, "when they ask where I am give this to Emily for me ok?"

Trini nodded with a sad smile and watched as the young red ranger walked away from Shiba house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Review below :)

Trini walked back inside with a heavy heart knowing that none of the rangers least of all the two injured ones were going to be alright with Jayden walking out like he did. She only hoped that her husband and friends would be able to keep them calm so they can heal properly. Jayden was going to need all the support he could get, Jason and Tommy would both be able to talk to him but only if he let them and right now he wasn't letting anyone do anything for him.

"Where's Jayden?" Her husband asked as she walked back in. She had made sure to tuck the letter for Emily away until after she saw the progress of the yellow ranger.

"He went on a walk to clear his head." she answered smoothly.

Mike saw past it and called the first yellow ranger out on it, "He left us."

Trini sighed and nodded her head before going to the recovery room to check on Emily and Kevin. Once she was there she saw that both rangers were bandaged up and sitting up in their cots. Kim was talking to Emily while Tommy stood by and Kevin was working on a sketch of some sort. It was only when Mike and Mia stormed in that Emily and Kevin realized they were missing a ranger.

"Trini, where is Jayden?" Ji asked the newly found aunt to his red ranger.

"HE LEFT! JAYDEN LEFT US!" Mike screamed. Emily looked shocked and upset that it could be true.

"Mike, calm down. I'm sure he had a reason for leaving. Maybe he just needed to clear his head. Like how Kevin trains, Emily plays her flute, and I cook when we need to clear our thoughts." Mia tried to reason with her green companion.

"I don't care what reason he had, he left while his second in command and his girlfriend are both injured. We are a team and are suppose to be there for each other." Mike glared at Mia.

"Why would he just leave like that? It doesn't make any sense." Emily almost wasn't heard because she was so quiet.

Kimberly placed her arm around her niece and was trying to stop the tears from coming. Tommy took this time to step up and put Mike in his place, "Mike, how did you feel when Jayden took that hit for you shortly after you became rangers?"

"I felt like I let my leader down because he got hurt protecting me." Mike answered without hesitation.

"Imagine how Jayden is feeling right now then, he watched two teammates take a hit for him all because they didn't want to see him get hurt just like when he took the attack for you back then." Jason stepped up next to Tommy.

"Trini, did he say anything?" Emily asked.

Trini pulled out the letter and handed it to Emily, she began to read it out loud having nothing to hide from the others, "Em, if you are reading this then I left Shiba house. I don't know how long I will be gone or if I'll ever come back, watching you and Kevin get hurt saving me from that attack was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I know we are meant to be a team but I don't think I could watch you guys do that again. Being a samurai kept me from making friends when I was younger so you and the others are literally my best friends Em. I promise when I see you again I will make it up to you the hurt you must be feeling right now and I want you to know that even though we have never directly said it I want you to know that I love you. Be safe and keep an eye on the others for me. Mike and Kevin especially. Tell Kevin that he is in charge of the team now, he'll be a great leader. Mike, I know you must be having a hard time with this but I swear I didn't mean to hurt Emily as much as I am sure I have and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her please watch over her for me. Mia, you are another sister to me, always there when I need to talk. Unfortunately this time I have to do it alone. All my love, Jayden."

"Wow, maybe he doesn't need the advice of a red." Trini chuckled.

"I knew this relationship was a bad idea. Emily, I am sorry but I must forbid you and Jayden from being a couple." Ji spoke firmly.

Emily ripped the blanket off her lap stood up and walked over to Ji, "Did you not hear what I said earlier? What I just read in his letter? WE LOVE EACH OTHER, and nothing you say or try to do is going to change the way we feel."

"Your relationship seems to have caused your leader to leave therefore I can and will forbid it." Ji replied coolly to the yellow ranger.

Kimberly and Trini had heard enough, "Ji, if you were truly listening to that letter then you would know that Jayden left because two of his teammates were hurt. He feels guilty for both KEVIN and EMILY being hurt. Not just Emily. As high council members we forbid you of destroying the relationship between Jayden Shiba and Emily Trueheart unless it is what they truly want."

"Emily, as your uncle I commend you for standing by your relationship, however, as the leader for the council of 12 I must remind you that any ranger relationship during active duty can be dissolved by the council should it become a problem for the rangers involved." Tommy told his niece.

Emily nodded just as the gap sensor went off again. This time Robtish was in the park with the moogers. Kevin took charge even though he was injured and led the rangers to the park where they arrived to see that Jayden was already there, Kevin looked at Emily who looked hurt to see her boyfriend mainly because he walked out on the team but glad because he was unharmed and helping to protect the children from the moogers.

"Em," Kevin started.

"We have work to do Kevin, we can talk after."

"Right." Kevin called before starting the morph for the team, "GO GO SAMURAI!"

The rangers all morphed together and began to divide and conquer the moogers while Jayden went after Robtish again. Once the moogers were gone the rangers blocked Robtish's attacks so that Jayden could power up his fire smasher 5 disk cannon. With Robtish destroyed in both modes the rangers returned to Shiba house with Jayden, the whole time Emily was afraid that when they got back someone was going to be mad at the way she handled the situation.

"Em, can we talk?" Jayden asked her just outside the gate to the house.

Emily nodded and went over to a bench and sat down. She was almost afraid that he was going to break up with her or tell her that he was leaving for good.

"Emily, I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I should have talked to you about what was bothering me before I did anything drastic but I let my fear get to me and panicked. Can you forgive me?" Jayden asked.

"Jay, you really hurt me. I understand why you ran but next time promist to talk to me first ok?"

"Promise." Jayden helped Emily up and noticed she was limping a little so decided to give her a piggy back ride back to Shiba house.

As the two were on their way back they noticed moogers attacking a group of people but before they could do anything about it all the moogers were knocked to the ground. The two looked around for the rest of their team but didn't see any of them anywhere.

"Jayden, what just happened?" Emily asked.

"No clue." Jayden answered before his samuraizer was flashing blue showing that Kevin was calling him.

(Call)

Kevin: Jayden, we just answered a gap sensor at the pier but there is nothing here. Were you and Em just here?

Jayden: No, we are still at the park and a bunch of moogers were just knocked down by some invisible force. Meet back at the house."

Kevin: Got it boss.

(End)

The rangers all rushed back to Shiba house to figure out the reason behind the moogers being beaten before they did anything. Jayden and Emily arrived first and immediately went to search the archives of past samurai teams for invisible force that helps the rangers. When Kevin and the others arrived they jumped in and started helping their leader and his girlfriend with the search and continued to do so until the council members and Ji came into the room and stopped them.

"What gives you the right to go through these archives?" Ji snapped.

"Ji, Jayden has every right they belong to the Shiba family." Jason pointed out as he went over to his nephew and placed a gauze patch on his arm which had suffered a burn in the battle before he ran off.

"Thanks. What do you guys know about invisible beings helping rangers?"

"Invisible beings? There is only one person we ever met that could go invisible was the phantom ranger. Aside from Tommy of course, but his came from bonding with the black gem. Why are you asking?" Trini answered.

"When we got to the pier the moogers were already destroyed, something invisible had knocked them back already. The same thing happened to Jayden and Emily in the park. We are just trying to figure out what it could be."

The four original rangers looked at each other before Jason spoke, "We have no answer for you. However we do have to discuss some problems among this team. Jayden, Emily, you are allowed to continue your relationship as long as it does not interfere with your samurai or ranger duties. Do you understand this?"

"We understand." the two answered together.

The gap sensor went off again and the rangers rushed out to figure it out this time. They arrived at the pier again and finally saw what was causing the moogers to lose. A gold ranger. Once the rangers finished knocking out the moogers they looked around for the gold ranger but he was gone. They went back to the house and continued doing their training until a strange arrow shot at one of the training dummies. Emily pulled the arrow down and showed the others what the mystery person said.

SEE YOU SOON!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: So, this story is obviously going to be longer than Finding Family itself and I would just like to thank the 8 followers so far. I truly enjoy writing this story and would love to hear thoughts ideas and opinions of what YOU want to see happen to the rangers and their family. I would also like to apologize for the long wait before updating this story. Review below! :)

Kevin and Jayden studied the note again while Mia was trying to convince Emily that she was still a member of the team even though she didn't have her samuraizer right now. Mike was trying to get Ji to give Emily her spot on the team back but was making no progress.

(Mike)

"Do you not understand that since your arrival here that Emily has brought more people in here and samurai traditions set by your ancestors have been changed?"

"Yes Ji we are aware but have you thought that maybe by us doing things different that maybe we will have the ability to do what our parents and grandparents and other ancestors have never been able to. We are a team. Win or lose, help or hurt, teammates. Our lives are entwined now and I am not going to stand by and keep watching Jayden, Mia, Kevin, and myself getting hurt because you don't think Emily has the right to help us in battle because she has brought change to the Shiba house." Mike explained.

"My decision is final. Emily is still suspended from the team." Ji said before walking away.

(Jayden and Kevin)

"I have to say that having a sixth ranger could be a great asset Kevin, especially since Ji doesn't seem to be giving Emily her samuraizer back anytime soon."

"Jayden we don't even know if this guy is a true samurai so why should we let him on the team? He could do more damage than good." Kevin argued.

Jayden sighed thinking that this gold ranger may be more trouble than it's worth in the end but he knew that Ji was making it difficult for Emily to get her samuraizer back and they needed the help right now. He really wished that his uncle was still here to help them with these problems.

"Kevin, can you get ahold of your dad, Mia's mom, and Mike's dad; I think it's time we change some samurai traditions." Jayden told his second in command.

Kevin didn't question this and went inside to make some calls to their parents. After he called their parents and set up a meeting for that afternoon he went to inform Jayden of the plan before going to find his girlfriend.

(Emily and Mia)

Emily was sitting on the swing on the front porch when Mia found her; sitting down next to her friend and teammate Mia followed Emily's sight to the five samurai symbols that were painted along the inside of the gate.

"Emily, I know I can't say anything to make what you must be feeling go away but I hope you remember that even without your samuraizer you are still a ranger. One thing Cam told me before he left was that our powers come from within us not from the morphers." She tried to comfort her friend.

Emily sighed, "I just don't understand what he has against change. I'm not saying that everything our parents did was wrong but if we repeat everything they did then who's to say that our fate won't be the same as theirs? I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not ready to watch my boyfriend die."

Mia completely understood where Emily was coming from but also knew that going against Ji was a bad idea. Her mom had told her all the traditions and routines they had when they were at the Shiba house for their fight with Master Xandred and told her how Ji was really set in his ways.

Emily continued to stare at the earth symbol painted on the gate and found her thoughts wandering to her mother. She wondered if her mother would be as against the changes as Ji was or if she would support her daughter to make a difference. Would she even care that her youngest daughter had been suspended from active duty? She hadn't seen her mother since she was nine years old when Serena had gotten sick and her mother had left to get some stuff from town; she never came home.

The girls talked for a few more minutes before walking back to the dojo and joining the guys. Ji told them they needed to find the identity of this gold ranger before he got himself injured or killed in battle.

"Em, Mike, you go look for him." Jayden told the earth and forest rangers.

"Jayden, let me go alone please? If this is Antonio he won't take well to seeing a stranger." Emily asked the fire samurai.

Jayden seemed to ponder her request but Kevin answered for him, "no way. You don't know if it even the same guy you think it is and you have no powers to protect yourself with."

"Kevin, butt out. Jayden needs to decide this not us." Mia snapped at her boyfriend.

"Jayden, I trust Emily to know what's best and safest for her." Mike told his leader.

"Emily, what if something happens and moogers or a nighlok attack?" Jayden questioned the yellow samurai.

"Even without my samuraizer, I am still a ranger. The power runs through our veins, the samuraizers are just a conductor so our powers don't drain as quickly." Emily told her friends smiling at their concern.

Jayden nodded his head, "go. Be safe and call us if you need too."

Kevin stepped forward, "how can you let her go like that?"

"He trusts her to know what's best for herself. Kev, Emily isn't defenseless, she was trained by two of the longest serving rangers. She has the power of earth on her side. Trust her." Mia said as soon as Emily walked out of the gate.

The rangers all walked inside after Emily left their parents were waiting for them along with Ji. The former team of samurai rangers were sitting in the living area while the current team stood in the doorway to the dojo.

"Jayden, I'm sure Ji has told you about the samurai no contact rules before correct?" Anthony Ferguson the former blue ranger asked.

"That would be correct sir, however, over the last few months we have made some changes to the no contact rule and some of us have had contact with our families."

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong because I know Mike would be one of the first to attempt to reach out to his friends but we all taught each of you the sacrifices that would come with accepting your duties as samurai." Mike's dad Mark told the rangers.

"Because our lives shouldn't have to be given up completely just because we are power rangers now. Generations before us may not have seen it that way but I am not letting being a samurai or a ranger stop me from contacting my family." Emily said walking back in with a morphed gold ranger.

"Do you understand what your mother did to protect you and your sister Emily Trueheart?" Mia's mother May stood with her hands on her hips fiercely glaring at the young yellow ranger.

"Yes Mrs Watanabe, I do and I know that my mother would have loved to talk with her mother about some of the things we have had to face since taking the power." Emily answered not at all phased by Mia's mother's attitude.

"Previous generations set those rules in place for a reason Emily." Mark told the young girl.

Emily sighed and ignored the adults for a minute to turn to her teammates, "Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Kevin, I would like to present to you the gold samurai ranger controller of the octozord and the one who helped save Jayden's life, Antonio Gracia."

The gold ranger now stood demorphed in front of his childhood friend Jayden Shiba. The same friend who gave him the octozord and the same one he had given his promise to that when he became the red ranger he would return and fight by his side.

"It is you." Jayden laughed. He embraced Antonio and then turned back to the parents of his samurai teammates.

"Ji, someone is at the door for you." Mia said from the doorway,

Ji left the room and Kevin stepped up in front of Jayden looking slightly pissed at his leader.

"Jayden, he isn't a true samurai he can't be here." Kevin told his leader.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Will you give it a rest? He may not be a samurai by blood but he has trained just as hard as you have Kevin."

"Em's right, we should give him a chance." Mike spoke up from his spot by the wall.

Ji walked back into the room and stopped all conversations concerning Antonio and the gold ranger powers. With him stood a woman in a post messenger uniform; she had blonde hair and bright green eyes and a tattoo of the earth symbol on her wrist. Emily was the first to notice the tattoo and took immediate defense to this stranger.

"Who is she?" Emily demanded standing in front of her teammates hoping that she could keep them safe with just her basic earth element powers.

"This is Nicole, Emily this is your mother…."

Review below please.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait before posting this chapter I had a writer's block and some family issues.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own power rangers in any way, shape, or form this is purely for fun and the enjoyment of others. Please be kind and leave a review. Thanks :)

Emily stood in shock as the blonde woman in front of her whipped her head around to Ji.

"You must be out of your mind. I'm not even married let alone a mother." Nicole told Ji and everyone else in the room.

"Actually Nicole, you are. You and David got married 6 months before James sealed Xandred away the last time. you had just given birth to your eldest daughter Serena two months before the battle." May told her friend.

"Anthony, Mark, May, this is totally insane. I don't remember any of this. I remember the battle but I don't remember being married or a mother before that."

"Please Nicole, let us explain everything. A nighlok probably messed with your memory to make you forget your family and the life you were leaving behind." Anthony told her stepping up to fill his role as second in command to his team.

"While you guys work on getting Emily's mom's memory back I think the current team should deal with the gold ranger appearance before something happens." Ji told the occupants of the room.

Jayden led his team to the outdoor dojo where Emily still stood in a catatonic state of mind while the rest of the rangers began to debate the gold ranger status.

"I think he should stay." Mike spoke up.

"No way, he isn't properly trained as a samurai. We would be putting him in danger." Kevin defended.

"Guys, you both saw how he took on the moogers. Kevin, does that look like someone who would be in a lot of danger during a battle if he can fight like that?" Mia questioned.

"Still, he isn't trained as a samurai. He could get hurt or make a mistake." Kevin argued to his girlfriend.

"Enough, gold ranger; reveal yourself." Jayden took control of his team.

The gold ranger reached for the latches on the side of his helmet and unhooked them. Slowly he lifted his helmet above his head and then brought it down to his side. The gold ranger was in fact the same boy from the picture Emily had shown her team hours before. Standing before the samurai rangers was Antonio Garcia; Emily's best friend from Angel Grove.

"I can't believe you are the same one Emily was talking about." Jayden stepped forward.

"In the flesh." Antonio spoke.

"You guys know each other?" Mia asked.

"He was my best friend, right up to the day he moved from Panorama City." Jayden answered.

"I promised him when he became the red ranger I would be back to fight by his side and here I am."

"You are not fighting on this team, Jayden tell him this is nuts. He'll get himself killed." Kevin tried to get his leader to see reason.

Mia was rolling her eyes and walked away from the four guys to check on Emily. When she got over to where Emily was standing earlier when they all came outside she was gone.

"Guys! Emily's gone!" Mia called to the boys.

Immediately they all began to search for their missing yellow friend.

(Inside)

Nicole sat next to May on the couch while the guys were lining the table in front of her with photos of people she should remember. David decided to let the former samurai team take the lead on this since she still had memories of them.

May started to point to photos, "this is our team right after we became samurai together, James had just told everyone the rules of the house when you thought there should be a group photo if we were all going to be living together."

Anthony pointed out the next photo, "this is your family, your sister had just graduated high school. She uh...she died three weeks later in a crash. That's where Serena got her name."

Mark took the next one, "this is one at your wedding, you and david made the whole team stand with you for this photo. There is one of you and the bridesmaids, May was your maid of honor while David's sister-in-law Kimberly was one bridesmaid and you made her friend Aisha the other bridesmaid."

"Kimberly? She sounds familiar." Nicole said staring at the photo of her and her bridal party.

"You and Kim were in gymnastic competitions together, she moved to Florida to train for the Pan Global games the summer before our senior year." Tommy told his sister-in-law.

"You are?"

"Tommy is David's brother. You went to school together and that's actually how you met David; he was with Tommy at one of Kim's competitions and you were there. You used to tell Serena and Emily it was love at first sight how you guys met."

"I have children?"

"Yes, you do. Two very beautiful girls, both lost you at such a young age but they fought on to be the best they could be for you. Serena your eldest daughter is 19 years old with a boyfriend; Eric, he would do just about anything for her. That young blonde girl that was in this very room is your daughter Emily; she's 16 years old now."

"What happened to Serena? Obviously something happened to her if Emily is here in her place. Tell me what happened."

David decided that he was going to be the one to tell his wife what happened to their daughter. "She was in a wreck. Three months before the call came from Ji for the samurai rangers to unite, she was traveling to Blue Bay Harbor for a weekend visit with Eric and her friends there when she was hit head-on in a collision. Doctors told her she was paralyzed from the waist down but there is still a chance she'll walk again. Emily was sent in her place to become the yellow ranger."

"Not a very good one." Ji muttered but everyone in the room heard him.

Nicole knew that regardless of what she knew of her girls they were still her daughters and she wasn't going to let anyone talk bad about her girls. "What exactly do you mean by that Mentor?"

"Nothing Nicole, just Emily hasn't exactly been a model samurai. She has sent Jayden into a lovesick phase and he isn't focusing on the mission at hand. She is the reason that the team now get visits with family, she's changing the way of the samurai."

"So what? The samurai traditions were put in place years ago and each generation is too afraid to change them. Maybe this is what is needed to finally seal Master Xandred. If the red ranger doesn't have a problem with the traditions being changed then leave them be Ji. They have followed the way of the samurai to the best of their ability now it's up to them to find the path best suit for them." Nicole told the mentor.

"How can you expect her to know the way of the samurai you weren't around to show her." Ji told the former yellow ranger.

"I have to trust that regardless of what happened to me, my husband raised our daughters the best way possible and trained them to defend themselves and use their earth element." Nicole said looking at her husband with a smile.

"They both received amazing training. Serena's boyfriend is actually an earth ninja at the wind ninja academy down in Blue Bay Harbor, he spent a lot of time helping them control the element of earth." David told the occupants of the room.

"Should someone go check on the kids?" May asked.

Before anyone got up to move towards the outside dojo Mike ran into the room, "Emily's gone."

Review below please.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, if I did Jayden and Emily would have been together. Review below.

David immediately stood with his younger brother by his side, "what do you mean gone?"

"We think the shock got to her and she just started walking but without her samuraizer we don't have a way to track her down." Mike explained.

"Where is her samuraizer?" Nicole asked.

"I took it from her last week, she was not wanting to follow orders and if you can't follow orders then you don't deserve the powers of the samurai." Ji explained.

"I'll deal with you taking what is rightfully my daughter's later first I'm going to find her. David, if you and Tommy could figure out a way to locate her quickly please do. Mike go join Mia and Jayden in town, check everywhere she could have gone. May, Mark, Anthony; please keep look out on the map for any nighlok activity."

"How do you plan on locating her? An hour ago you couldn't even remember you had a daughter." Mark asked his friend.

"I may not have remembered I had daughters until an hour ago but I know my girls and if they are anything like me at all they will want to be close to the earth." Nicole smiled.

Everyone nodded and went to do what they were asked. The former rangers were happy to see that Nicole was making progress and were willing to do anything to help her find her missing daughter.

Nicole went out the back door, took her shoes off and began to meditate using the earth as a source of energy to try to locate her daughter. David and Tommy called Kim and let her know what was going on and had her search using the morphing grid, and the others were watching the maps of the city for any problems.

(Jayden/Mia)

Jayden was searching all the spots that he and Emily had gone to get time alone while Mia was searching the mall to see if she was shopping to escape the problems in her life right now. Both had come to dead ends and met at the park by the tree Emily went to shortly after becoming a ranger to train in peace. Mike was there waiting for them and explained to them what Nicole was doing.

"You really think that the connection to the earth will be enough for her to find Emily?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think it's ever been done like that before." Jayden sounded slightly unsure of this plan but he just wanted to find his girlfriend.

"We will find her somehow Jay, Emily is strong and very stubborn." Mike reassured his leader.

The three walked around town for a bit longer before Jayden remembered the secret spot that he and Emily had found a week before when they snuck out for a few hours of alone time.

"Guys, I think I know where she is. Follow me." Jayden took off running towards the river. After walked about a mile down the river Jayden stepped off the path and pushed a giant boulder out of the way. Inside the cave Emily was huddled as far back as she could be and she didn't even flinch when Jayden touched her.

"Em, come on we got to get back to Shiba house; your parents are worried about you." Jayden tried to coax his girlfriend but she shrugged it off.

"She didn't even remember being married, why would she miss someone she didn't even remember?" Emily questioned.

"A mother never forgets her children Em. She has been gone for 7 years and nobody knows what had happened to her. Cut her some slack. She cares about you." Mike replied.

"Promise to stay by my side?" Emily looked at Jayden when she asked this.

"Every second."

The four rangers walked out of the cave and Jayden rolled the boulder back before they walked back towards town where Mike was going to have Tommy meet them to get a ride back to the Shiba house.

(Kevin/Antonio)

Kevin hated that Jayden sent him with the wannabe ranger, he had nothing against the guy personally just that he knew nothing about being a true samurai.

"Look, I know you don't like me, or at least don't like the way I am trying to be a ranger. Obviously Jayden trust me to know my limits though otherwise he wouldn't have sent me here." Antonio started the conversation.

"It's nothing against you personally Antonio, but Mike, Jayden, Mia, Emily and I have been training our whole lives for this moment. You haven't been trained to be a samurai or how to properly defend yourself against the moogers and the nighlok. Our battle with Master Xandred is one we may not walk out of. Could you do that to yourself? To your family?" Kevin rounded on the gold ranger.

"What family? Shortly after I moved to Angel Grove my parents divorced, my dad left to be with his mistress and my mother became a drinker. She died when I was 12 and that's when I became friends with Emily. She stopped a bully at school and then got her uncles to train me to protect myself."

"Fine, you want to be a ranger I won't stop you. You better make sure you train hard though."

"From dawn until dusk every day." Antonio smiled.

Kevin shook his head as they began to circle back to the Shiba house in hopes of their friend returning there. The two talked about Kevin's life growing up and what it was like finding out that he was destined to be a power ranger.

(Shiba House)

Everyone had been called back to Shiba house when Jayden called to inform them that he found Emily and they were on their way back. Nicole stood in front of Ji and this is where the rangers found her when they all arrived.

"Ji, return to me my daughter's samuraizer."

Ji stood firm while the older rangers were side by side with Nicole.

"Mom? What's going on?" Emily questioned from beside Jayden and Antonio.

"Nicole, she has brought danger to her team she must deal with the consequences." Ji spoke.

"That isn't for you to decide. You are a guide not a leader. When one of us went astray it was James who took charge and dealt the punishment not you. Therefore, it is up to Jayden to deal the punishment accordingly. Unless, no…" Nicole trailed off.

"Unless what?" Mike inquired.

Jayden paled and gripped Emily's hand. He felt that their family secret was about to be exposed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew once the secret was out that Lauren would return to the rangers and he would have to leave. Not just leave the rangers, no he would have to leave his friends, and leave Emily. The thought of leaving her was what hurt the most.

"Jayden Shiba isn't the leader of the samurai rangers." Nicole blurted out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is Chapter 12 of Finding Family: Samurai. We have enjoyed writing this story but like all good things it must come to an end. You will find that a lot of episodes are being left out but pieces will still fit in here and there. We have roughly 3-4 more chapters before we call it quits with this story and move on to the next. While we will be taking a break from the Power Ranger centric we hope you find our other stories just as enjoyable. Our next story will be based on the Syfy channel t.v. show Haven. At the end of the story will be a brief summary of what the next story will be like.

Thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed our stories.

WE OWN NOTHING

Review below please.

The room was silent as they processed what Nicole had just announced, Emily looked to Jayden hoping he would say something but all he could do was look at the floor ashamed of keeping this secret from his friends.

"Jayden...is this the truth?" Kevin asked his leader, or so he thought. Kevin was always a firm believer of the rules of samurai life and if Jayden wasn't the first born then he wasn't the one Kevin had to answer to.

"Kevin, I wanted to tell you guys…"Jayden started.

"You lied to us?"

"HEY! Before any one of you start the blame game why don't you give him a chance to explain." A deadly calm voice came from the doorway.

Emily looked from Jayden to the doorway where Jason, Kim, Lauren and Serena were. She wanted to rush to hug her sister but knew that Jayden needed to know that she wasn't mad at him.

"I was sworn to secrecy by my father before he left for his final battle with Master Xandred. Lauren had to be kept hidden until the sealing symbol was mastered and she could return to take her rightful place to put an end to Xandred and the nighlok forever. I'm so sorry you guys." Jayden choked on some of the words but got the message out.

Kevin looked like he had a complaint but Mia stomped on his foot and put an end to whatever he was going to say. Mike stepped up next to Jayden and put his hand on his shoulder and gave a smile.

"We don't blame you Jayden, we just wish you didn't have to keep it from us." He told his leader, because to Mike, Jayden was their leader and nothing would change that.

Jayden shook off his friends and took his samuraizer to Lauren before grabbing his backpack and looking at Emily for the final time. He pulled a yellow envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her before kissing her forehead and leaving the house. Emily didn't get a chance to say anything before she felt the tears well up and slip out. Kim saw this and got a determined look on her face before telling Serena she would be back shortly and took off after the former red ranger.

Kevin went to train while Mike and Mia introduced Lauren to Antonio explaining that he was the gold ranger. Emily was clenching the letter when she was pulled aside by her mother, father, uncle and sister to go outside and think.

"Emmy, honey? Say something." David tried to coax his daughter.

"David, she needs to read it before she completely shuts down, he had to have left an explanation meant for her not for the team." Nicole told her husband.

Serena knew Emily wasn't going to be able to read the letter herself so took it from her little sister and read it aloud :

 _Dear Emily,_

 _Em, if you have this letter then the time has come for Lauren to return to her birthright and step up as the red ranger. Please trust her because I do. Lauren is the true red ranger because she was born first but I know you already know that. Emily, I never wanted to keep it a secret from you but I knew that if I told anyone then the nighloks were bound to find out somehow and I couldn't risk them getting to my sister because up until a year ago she was the only family I had left. There is so much I wanted to tell you but never got to and I hope you understand that we can't be together anymore. I will always love you Emily Trueheart but as long as the nighloks are free and I am not there with you to watch each others backs we are constant targets for them to use. This is goodbye._

 _Help the others understand that Lauren is what is best for the team._

 _Jayden Shiba_

Serena looked broken at these words because she knew that her sister was feeling this pain and there was nothing she could do for her. Emily finally stopped the tears and shook her head. She stormed back into the house with her family following.

"Where are they?" Emily demanded.

"Mia is showing Lauren where she will be sleeping in Jayden's room and the boys are trying to talk to Kevin." Ji answered.

"We were trying to talk to Kevin. He's worse than the girls with a shopping trip." Mike joked.

"I didn't put Lauren in Jayden's room, I placed her on the third bed in our room. Something tells me if your aunt has it her way Jayden Shiba will be returning to this house." Mia explained.

"I hope that was okay Emily. I don't want to impose." Lauren spoke up.

"Not a problem. Now if you will follow me we have a blue ranger to beat down." Emily answered before going to the training grounds.

Kevin was beating on one of the practice dummies when suddenly he was blocked by Emily and Mia.

"Do you mind?" He questioned.

"I don't know Em, do we?" Mia asked her yellow comrade.

"Not in the least Mia."

"What is the meaning of this?" Kevin snapped.

"Just wanting to make it clear that although Jayden isn't the true red ranger he has sacrificed more than anyone else on this team so when he returns and he will be returning that he will be treated with the same respect he had before he left." the girls stood firm as they explained this.

"Fine now do you mind?"

The five rangers left to go inside and start on supper since there was

a house full.

(Jayden/Kim)

"You red rangers really do think the same don't you?" Kim chuckled from behind Jayden.

"What do you mean? How did you find me? Who are you even?" Jayden fired off questions.

"Oh me? I'm the aunt of the girl you left in tears back there. Kimberly Oliver. As for finding you, well, ask Jason that one. What I mean is that whenever a new leader comes in you reds think it's time to leave the team. It's annoying and ridiculous. I mean come on! Share the responsibility, your dad trusted it with you for this long and Lauren doesn't know much about the team or the nighloks you have faced. Work together."

"I really hurt her didn't I?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, she'll forgive you in time but the memory of it will always be there. Don't be surprised if you get woke up from nightmares by it either."

"You talk like you know about it from experience."

"You could say that." Kim answered.

The two jumped to the defense when a twig snapped behind them. Jayden turned and saw a young boy holding a disc in his hand. Once he saw the symbol on the disc he smiled. The rangers had been looking for the bull disc for weeks and now it was right in front of him.

"Are you a ranger from the Shiba house?" the young boy asked.

"I was, is that the bull disc? Why do you have it?"

"I was heading to the Shiba house when the disc started to pull me towards the woods and I guess by extension to you." He held the disc out to Jayden.

"Thank you."

"Be safe ranger." the boy said before running back the way he came.

A dark chuckle behind the two had Jayden spinning again. "Yes, be safe ranger HAHA! Are you ready for our duel now red ranger?"

"I told you already Deker I won't fight you for your amusement." Jayden snapped.

Deker sent an attack at Kimberly and she flipped falling to the ground unconscious. "How about now? Or does she need to suffer more for your insolence?"

Jayden felt rage fill him at the sight of Kimberly getting hurt because of him. It was bad enough that he left Emily and wouldn't be able to see her again until his sister sealed master Xandred for good. Now he was standing here looking down at the same girl who just ran away from her upset niece to talk to him. Kimberly didn't deserve to be hurt by Deker's petty feud with Jayden and he was going to make him pay for it.

"She's innocent and doesn't deserve to be caught in the middle of your childish games Deker. Leave her alone."

"Every time you defy me the duel I will injure someone you care about until you give in. Maybe I'll start with that pretty little yellow ranger."

Jayden was furious and wished he hadn't surrendered his samuraizer to Lauren already. He knew that in order to keep Emily and the others safe he would have to fight Deker here and now. He ran full force at Deker and the battle began. A battle where only one would walk out alive. Jayden just hoped it was him.

The fight seemed to go on forever when Jayden heard the sound of his friends rushing towards the battle and knew that if he didn't end this before they got here they were all targets including his sister. Deker must have heard them too because he wasted no time knocking Jayden back again and again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends checking on Kimberly while Lauren and Emily were being held back by Tommy and Jason because they both knew that Jayden had to end this himself.

"This is almost too easy red ranger. I guess you'll get to say goodbye to your little girlfriend after all." Deker goaded.

He raised his sword for the final strike and Jayden was ready for it but it never connected. Emily fell to the ground in front of Jayden while Deker was destroyed by a furious female red ranger. Lauren had run Deker through with a sword.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jayden was sulking the whole way back to the house because of Kim and Emily getting hurt. Kevin wasn't talking to him and Lauren was trying to approach the subject of team leader.

"There is nothing to talk about Lauren, you are the red ranger now. That was always the plan." Jayden finally snapped just outside the gates of Shiba house.

Lauren should have been stunned since Jayden rarely snaps but she pushed it aside and continued to talk, "Yes it is my birthright and yes I intend to complete the seal and stop Master Xandred but damn it Jayden from the moment you walked out that door your friends have been talking about you and only you. They need you."

"No they don't. All I do is cause people to get hurt. Kevin was under a spell that forced me to fight him, Mike and Emily have taken more hits for me than they ever should have, and Mia is the one stuck repairing all the damage from each battle. They deserve better."

The two continued to glare at each other until Mike and Mia stepped in and told them that Emily and Kim wanted to talk to Jayden. Jayden tried to tell Mia that he didn't want to talk to anyone right now and that he would check on them later. As he walked passed Mia she tripped him and then pinned him to the ground and demanded he get in there and talk to Emily before he made the biggest mistake of his life by letting her go.

Lauren had already walked inside with Mike when Mia drug Jayden into the med room and locked him in the room. He tried a few times to get the door to budge but it was sealed. Emily's laughter behind him was what brought him back to the fact he was in a room with the same girl he wrote a breakup letter to just a few hours before.

"I hope you are going to explain that letter before I fully recover and have time to calm down before I beat you in a full on sparring match." Emily spoke.

"Em, please. I'm not the red ranger anymore and won't be able to watch your back like I used to."

"Jayden, I'm going to ignore that whole letter because I care about you far too much to let a letter come between us and as for you not being on the team anymore well, that is yet to be decided."

"What do you mean 'yet to be decided' it's my decision."

"Wrong. It was your decision; Lauren explained to us that she has the sealing power because of her being eldest but you have the leadership qualities it takes to lead this team Jayden whether you believe it or not. So Lauren will be here but you will still be our leader. Like it or not." Emily answered with determination.

Jayden sighed but nodded for now. He knew that Kevin was going to be upset because he kept a secret but it seems as though Mike, Mia, Antonio and Emily had already forgiven him. He helped Emily out of bed and the two of them headed back towards the locked door in hopes that Mia had finally unlocked it.

Once they were in the living room and Kim had explained to Jayden she held him at no fault for the attack Deker made on her everyone sat down and Jason began.

"So, we have all heard both sides to this whole 'I'm not leader' thing from Lauren and Jayden and the council of rangers has decided that since Jayden has the bond with the team that is desperately needed in a team he will remain the red ranger. However, as it is Lauren's birth right as the oldest Shiba samurai she will also lead on this team to learn how a true team works and to work on the sealing symbol. We must hope that Master Xandred doesn't know yet about Lauren being the one with the power to seal him away."

"How can we both lead the team?" Lauren asked.

Ji stepped up with a box. "With this. The super samuraizer." He held the box out to Lauren.

Lauren took the samuraizer and started to glow red. Once the glow died down she stood in a red samurai ranger uniform with the super samurai gear on top of it.

"That just shows that they can both morph into the red ranger. What about leading the team?" Kevin questioned.

"Tommy, Jase, they need to know." Kim told her husband and best friend.

"Know what?" Antonio asked.

"When Tommy lost his green ranger powers Zordon and Alpha created a new coin. One that would only bond with Tommy. He became the white ranger and the new leader of the team." Jason started.

"Weren't you the leader at the time?" Mike asked.

"He was, and believe me our team was never more torn on who should be leader than in that moment. See, Jason had the bond with the team and knew everyone's limits but had started to doubt himself as leader when the green candle destroyed Tommy's green ranger powers. With Jason doubting himself Zordon felt that by making Tommy the leader it would take some pressure off of Jason."

"How come you never told me this before?" Emily inquired.

"Being leader is an honor and a burden. You feel both the pride in a victory and a defeat in a loss. You are constantly running through the battle in your head wondering if there was something you could have done that would have changed how it ended. You feel the pain your team feels when they take a major beating. Sometimes it's better to have co-leaders than it is just to have one leader." Tommy explained.

"I'm not going to lie and say that working with each other to lead the team is going to be easy because it won't. You are both used to different things. Lauren is independant and may not always ask for help when she should while Jayden is often blinded by the right choice because of his feelings for his team."Jason spoke to the rangers.

"You can do this. Each and every one of you has the strength to be the best rangers possible. You each have a relative that has had the power before you and they managed. You have to trust each other. ALL of you, Kevin the secret they kept was important to the team because if the enemy found out about Lauren before we are ready then we could have already lost the battle and Xandred would be free to destroy earth." Ji told the team.

Once the conversation about who would be team leader everyone went to do their own thing. Mia decided to take another look in the package that came from the Tengen Gate when a wrinkled piece of paper caught her attention. She looked closely at it and smiled when she realized what it was.

"GUYS! They sent the coordinates for the bull zord." Mia showed them as they returned to the main room.

"So let's go get it." Kevin spoke.

"No." Ji answered.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"Jayden and Lauren must go. The bull zord will only work for the red ranger." Ji stated before leaving the room presumably to gather the supplies the Shiba siblings would need.

Emily had snuck out of the room when nobody was looking or so she thought. Jayden placed his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Emily was still sore from the fight with Deker but tried not to let it show around Jayden or the others because she finally had her samuraizer back.

"You know I will be back right?" He asked.

"I know but I can't help but feel like everything is changing and we are on the fast track to nowhere. I mean, is Lauren any closer to getting the sealing symbol completed than when she first started learning it?"

"Em, I trust my sister to know that this is our only chance to end Xandred. You have to trust me. I'll see you when I get home." HE told her before leaving the room and departing to locate the lost bull zord with his sister.

Lauren and Jayden had been gone for about three hours before the alarms went off signaling a disruption from the sanzu river. Moogers were popping up throughout the city. With two rangers gone the rangers were short in numbers or so they thought. Kevin pointed out that there were moogers in at least seven different areas of the city and only five samurai rangers.

"Then maybe we can help?" Jason spoke up.

"Help how? With what powers?" Mike implored.

"To those who are ninjetti anything is possible." Kim winked at Emily knowing she'd catch on.

"Call them." Emily stated.

"Already did. Trini and the others are on their way." Tommy smiled at his niece.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"We are getting some help. Mom? Do you think you, Mark, and Anthony can help out? Even with Uncle Tommy and his team we are only at 11 we need at least 14 and May can't fight."

"You bet missy." Mark answered instead.

Once Trini, Zack, and Billy arrived the 14 divided and each team took on a group of moogers before joining with another group once theirs were gone. The battle with the moogers raged on from dusk to dawn and would continue until Xandred ran out of moogers to send. The samurai team was all thinking the same thing...hurry guys we need help.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Each of the samurai rangers morphed after the first wave of moogers attacked, the former samurai rangers and ninjetti rangers followed suit but even with their power suits the moogers were almost too powerful.

"Em! We are running out of options. Mike's arm is seriously broken. I mean see the bone broken. He needs a hospital." Mia told her yellow comrade from next to their green ranger.

"Mark, can you and Anthony get him back to Ji?" Emily questioned the former green and blue rangers.

"No problem." Mark answered helping his son keep conscious through the pain.

Once Mike was out of harm's way the other ranges returned to the matter at hand.

"Look, we do one more sweep of the city then meet back at Shiba house to clean up. Something tells me these moogers were just a test to see how many of us could be damaged. If you don't think you can handle another attack then leave now. We can't afford any deaths." Kevin said.

(Jayden and Lauren)

The Shiba siblings had been walking for hours yet neither wanted to say anything to the other. Lauren's mind was focused on the mission as she was raised with no outside contact until she met Serena when Jason took custody of her. The mission was all she knew and so she intended to complete the mission whatever the cost. Jayden on the other hand, he has had a year of friendship and formed bonded with each of them equally. He knew the friends he had and he was worried about how they were doing. Emily had only had her samuraizer back for a few hours before he left, Kevin hates taking orders from anyone but the true leader, while Mike and Mia are both more of followers than leaders, and Antonio is still learning the samurai ways.

"Maybe we should check in with Ji and the other rangers." Jayden suggested.

"If you want too." Lauren shrugged as she kept walking.

Jayden pulled out his samuraizer and decided to do a video call to the Shiba house.

(Call)

Ji and Mia were checking on Mike's injuries when the main system beeped for a video call coming in. Jason being the closest to it hit the answer button and saw his nephew on the screen.

"Jayden? Is everything alright?" He questioned with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just a long walk. How is everything there?"

"Well, it could be better. It seems that Master Xandred didn't seem

to like the fact that there are now two red rangers. He has sent swarms of moogers to attack the city in just enough groups that we are divided when we go to stop them." Jason answered.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Mike's got a broken arm and the rest of your team seems a bit banged and bruised. The older samurai and the ninjetti are helping the best we can but our powers aren't meant for the moogers so I'm afraid we aren't much of a help."

Lauren showed her face on the screen and demanded to talk to the ranger in charge of the present team of samurai in the absence of the Shiba siblings.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Emily questioned.

"Listen, It may be a while longer before Jayden and I locate the bullzord but in the meantime you guys have to hold the defense for as long as possible."

"Don't you think we know that? Hard to stay on the defense when they are attacking innocent people."

"The more you use the offense the more you're going to wear yourselves down and get hurt faster."

"Got it." Emily got ready to walk away from the monitor when Jayden's voice came through.

"Em, you and Kevin have to keep it together. With you guys fighting each other the moogers aren't worried about the rangers. Please, I know you two have your differences but Mike can't fight and Antonio is still learning. You and Antonio work on one side of town and have Mia and Kevin work on the other. Keep anyone not a present samurai out of the way."

"I will. Just hurry back Jayden."

(End Call)

Lauren didn't look to happy with her brother but decided not to comment at the present moment. Jayden kept walking but felt that there was something that Lauren wasn't saying about the sealing symbol and Master Xandred.

"What's going on Lauren?" He finally asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jayden." Lauren spoke without looking towards her brother.

Jayden grabbed her arm and swung her around, "you can't fool me Lauren, I know there is something you aren't telling us about the sealing symbol and Master Xandred. Start talking."

"It's complicated. Let's just find the bullzord so that you can get back to your precious friends." Lauren snapped in response to her brother.

Jayden stood stunned for a brief second before shaking it off and continuing up the trail to the coordinates that Ji received for the bullzord. He knew they were getting close because the bull disc in his pocket was getting warm. Jayden just couldn't help but feel that there was something more to the sealing symbol than what they knew.

"It's just up ahead I can see it from here. You have to be ready to focus all your energy on the bullzord in order to make a connection with it." Lauren spoke.

Jayden pulled out the disc and began to telepathically reach out to the bullzord in hopes that the zord would accept him. If the bull didn't accept Jayden then he didn't know what he was going to do because without the bullzord the disc is pretty much useless. He tried for a few more minutes to connect with the zord and just when he thought to give up he heard the sound of the bull and the disc flash red in his hand. The bullzord had accepted him as a partner.

"How are we going to get back home now? I don't see your friends making it against the moogers forever." Lauren spoke from her post by the trees.

"Teleport." Jayden answered unsettled by Lauren's cold front.

(Shiba House)

"I don't understand, they should have been back by now." Ji worried.

"I teleported them as close to the coordinates as possible but it could be that there was a barrier to prevent evil from trying to tap into the bullzord." Billy informed the worried mentor and samurai rangers.

"It's ok Billy, Jayden and Lauren will be back soon." Emily determined.

Suddenly there were two red beams of light and the Shiba siblings materialized in the middle of the room. Before the light even faded the four samurai rangers had Jayden trapped in a hug. Lauren rolled her eyes at this affection and walked away. Once all the rangers had greeted their friend and leader the gap sensor went off and Emily immediately rushed out the door for the town plaza with Kevin hot on her trail.

"Jayden, you need to go with them, Antonio and Mia were injured this last time the moogers appeared and can not go into battle. Lauren, you must start working on the sealing symbol immediately." Ji informed the red rangers.

(City Square)

Emily rushed to the middle of town where the moogers seemed to want to attack frequently and without thinking jumped on the back of a mooger that was trying to hurt a little girl.

"Emily!" Kevin shouted to his yellow comrade.

"Kevin, get the girl out of here." Emily managed to reply before the mooger flipped her to the ground.

The moogers seemed to flock around Emily after that giving Kevin enough time to get the rest of the people in the plaza out of harm's way. By the time Kevin turned around to help Emily the moogers were already moving on to a new target. Jayden. Kevin rushed to Emily's aid and helped her try to stand but she was to badly banged up. Her eye was already starting to swell shut and she had bruising forming on her arms and legs and who knows what wrong with her midsection where he could see blood starting to seep through her pale yellow top. Kevin slowly and carefully moved her to a secluded spot in the plaza area before moving off to help Jayden.

"How is she?" Jayden asked between punches.

Kevin dodged a mooger with a sword before answering, "she needs to be looked at as soon as possible. I think she has some broken ribs."

The two continued to beat back the moogers until they finally disappeared. Kevin rushed back to Emily with Jayden hot on his trail, once they got there Emily looked like hell. She was trying to pull herself to a standing position when the two guys got there to catch her and help her back to the Shiba house.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Kevin asked.

"Teleport?" Jayden questioned.

"No!" Emily gasped, "If I have any broken ribs then the teleportation could risk puncturing something vital."

A yellow jeep with a familiar insignia on the side pulled to a stop right beside them.

"We need to get her on a stretcher, now!" the blonde girl yelled to her partner.

A tall man in a red shirt and blue jeans came around the side with another man who had on a gray shirt and blue jeans. The first guy lifted Emily's head up so that his female partner could put the neck brace on her while the other male began to get the stretcher straightened out for her to be loaded.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jayden questioned. They were working around Emily's body so he wasn't even close enough to hold her hand.

"We'll know more once we get her to the safe location. You just have to let us do our job." The first guy told the two samurai men.

"Let's move. Her vitals are dropping." the girl in pink with blonde hair shouted.

Jayden and Kevin watched as Emily was loaded into the back of the jeep with the first guy straddling her to perform CPR. Kevin's samuraizer went off and he hung up as soon as the words left the mouth of the person on the other end.

"They are taking her to Shiba house. Let's go." Kevin had to drag Jayden half the way because he was still in shock.

(Shiba House)

Tommy and Jason met the jeep outside and helped bring Emily into the house while Antonio called Kevin to let them know that Emily was being brought back to the house. Once Emily was inside Kim rushed to her side as she had the most medical experience aside from the three that brought her niece in. Nicole and David wanted nothing more than to be with their daughter but knew that Kim would be actual help while they would just be in the way.

"Will she be ok?" Mia questioned as she leaned against the crutch that her mother had her using to keep support off her bruised ankle.

"We don't know yet. They had to perform CPR once on the way here." Jason answered the concerned pink ranger.

"I knew I should have gone back out with them. The moogers were too much for five of us let alone three." Antonio muttered.

"This isn't your fault Antonio." Mia tried to reason with the gold ranger.

"You did just see her right? That girl they just brought it was hurt to the point of CPR Mia! She could have died and the only one of us that rushed out that door after her is the one that has been fighting with her for the past three days."

Mike tried to stand up but his father pushed him back down to the couch. "We all saw Antonio, but what good would you have been if you were out there with her? She would have been hurt further trying to keep all of us safe."

"Kevin and Emily may be at odds but they are still teammates and will always have each other's backs." Ji spoke up.

"What exactly happened that she was able to get that injured that quickly?" Lauren questioned shocking everyone in the room.

"We aren't sure, we won't know until Kevin and Jayden get here." Mike answered.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jayden immediately tried to go check on Emily. Unfortunately Jason and Tommy stepped in the doorway to stop him from progressing any further.

"You can't see her yet, they are still in there making sure her vitals are stable." Jason explained to his nephew.

"T...they had to do CPR. What happened?" Jayden stammered.

"Her vitals dropped for a few, they got her back." Tommy answered.

Jayden sighed before walking away to check on Mia and Mike.

"Lauren, shouldn't you be practicing the sealing symbol?" Ji questioned.

"Actually...I've decided to come clean." Lauren spoke.

Jayden snapped his head up, "now? You want to talk about this now?! Emily is fighting for her life and you want to talk about this now?!" He raised his voice at his sister.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I've really enjoyed writing this and hope all those that have read it enjoyed it too.

Review at bottom :)

Lauren stood firm as her brother got up in her face about the topic she was broaching now. His entire team was injured and now Lauren wanted to tell all her secrets.

"Yes now, you seem so worried about your precious Emily maybe if you know what is truly at risk with the sealing symbol you'll actually care."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin approached the female fire samurai.

"Jayden wants to know what secret I'm keeping about the sealing symbol and master Xandred. Fine. Maybe if he knew he would understand why I am not exactly jumping at the chance to seal Xandred away."

"Lauren, you can't tell him." Ji ordered.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Lauren yelled.

Jayden and Kevin went to stand with their fellow teammates while Lauren was shouting at Ji because of the secret Jayden apparently wasn't supposed to know. Mia and Mike looked on confused by Lauren's outburst and Antonio looked completely lost on the whole situation. All Jayden wanted to know was what she was keeping secret from him.

"He can't handle it." Ji stated calmly.

Jason had to interfere at this point because if anyone was going to say his nephew couldn't handle something it was going to be Jayden himself. "IF he wants to know then he can know. He can handle more than you people seem to think."

"Fine, you want to know what I'm keeping secret I'll tell you."

"I can't help if you don't tell me Lauren." Jayden answered.

"If the sealing symbol is done 100% correctly then the person who did the symbol dies. It takes every ounce of fire symbol power to complete the seal correctly. That means in order for the symbol to be done correctly I can't fight in the battle to weaken Xandred. IF I manage to complete the symbol I die." Lauren told her brother and the rest of the occupants of the room before leaving the room in tears.

Jayden and Jason both looked stunned at the information that Lauren had just left them with. Ji sighed and looked at Jayden before walking out of the room as well.

"So if she completes the symbol correctly...she dies. If she doesn't then Master Xandred floods the earth with Sanzu river water. Right?" Mike questioned trying to clear things up.

"Seems that way son." Mark answered his son.

The rangers didn't get a chance to ponder the information long because Kimberly came back out of the medical room, she had a lot of blood on her hands and clothes but other than that looked okay. Of course Kevin and Jayden knew that the blood was Emily's and not Kim's.

"How is she?" Tommy asked his wife.

"Banged up pretty good. Thankfully none of her ribs punctured any vital organs but a piece of scrap metal did manage to slice her side up fairly good. She wants to see everyone but Dana thinks she should rest for a bit first so she is going to come talk to everyone while Emily gets adjusted to the bed and bandages better."

"Who were those people that brought Em back?" Antonio asked.

Tommy laughed, "you didn't recognize the insignia?"

"Was I supposed to?"

It was Jason's turn to laugh at his former student, "well, with the amount of time they spent treating injuries on you and Emily you guys should know that symbol by heart Antonio."

"Lightspeed. Carter and Dana? Ryan too?" Antonio questioned.

"Right in one. We made sure they were in the area since the moogers were everywhere and the team divided." Kim told the samurai rangers.

Jayden just nodded his thanks to the original pink ranger but was more concerned with his sisters secret to worry about who it was that was helping his team out as much as they were. He was trying to figure out the best way to save his sister but still manage to keep Master Xandred from being able to flood the Sanzu River at the same time.

"Jayden. Whatever it is you're thinking you need to stop. This is the destiny of the red samurai ranger." Lauren tried to convince her younger brother.

Jayden simply glared at Lauren, "just because you think that doesn't mean it is. Now if you don't mind; I'd like to go sit with my girlfriend."

"She needs to rest as much as possible so if she wakes up do not let her get out of bed ok?" Kim explained.

Jayden nodded and left to see Emily. Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Antonio were all kind of worried for their friend because of this whole sealing symbol mess.

"There is no other way?" Mia asked.

"None that former red samurai ranger's have figured out yet." Ji told the concerned rangers.

"Well, there has to be one. We can't just let Lauren die to seal Master Xandred away." Mike stated.

Antonio walked away from the group to the window facing the forest behind the Shiba house. He was not willing to accept defeat like this especially when the one person who would suffer the most is one of his best friends. He quietly went outside and because to meditate to think of a solution. He did this for about an hour before the answer came to him. Ninjetti.

"That's it." He whispered to himself before rushing back inside the house. Once the door slammed behind him he saw everyone looking at him, including Emily.

"Ninjetti."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"To those who possess the ninjetti anything is possible." Emily quoted the words her uncle and aunt had pressed into her head.

"What are you two talking about?" Lauren questioned.

"The way to keep you alive even if you seal Xandred." Antonio told her.

"Antonio, Emily, could it really work?" Jayden asked.

"If we have more than just our team weakening Xandred then yes because the more we weaken him the less energy it will take to seal him." Emily confessed.

Jason, Kim, and Tommy stepped forward, "what do you have in mind?"

"I think it's time for some reinforcements." Emily smiled and winked at her uncle.

"We will make the calls, you just be ready to explain the plan." Tommy told his niece.

"I don't want everyone Uncle Tommy. Aunt Kim, if you and Dana will follow me with Carter and Ryan.

"Emily, you should be resting right now." Jayden tried to persuade the yellow earth ranger.

"I'm fine. Better than fine. You guys go train work on every symbol possible weapons as well. Jayden, you need to practice with Super Samurai mode before we go into this final battle."

The samurai rangers all nodded and went to the training area while Emily took her aunt and the two lightspeed rangers to the med room with her. She knew her uncle would follow with Jason shortly.

"What can we do to help kiddo?" Carter asked while Dana checked over Emily's vitals and everything one last time before allowing her to do anything stressful.

"I want all 6 of the ninjetti rangers, the ninja storm rangers, dino thunder rangers and if you guys have completed that special set of morphers we could really use Scott here as well."

"Justin has already left the base to retrieve him." Dana answered.

"Good. Leo is on earth right now right?"

"Went with Justin to get Scott. Relax, we'll make sure everyone who needs to be here gets here."

"I'm going to go train with the others please keep me informed with the arrivals."

Kim and Dana nodded and set to work on preparing the med room for when the battle happens. Carter set out to look for the other two red rangers to help them plan out this battle the best they can with as few casualties on their end as possible.

"Emily wants kept up to date on who gets here when. Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and Ninjetti are the only teams she wants all of them here."

"Carter, do you think you'll be able to handle the battlizer one more time?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why?"  
"Lauren seems to think that she'll die using the sealing symbol but if we can keep her energy levels stable then the combined energy of all the available red rangers should seal Master Xandred forever if not completely destroy him."

"How do we keep her energy from being weakened though? Unless she doesn't show up on the battlefield until it's almost too late then Xandred will try to take her out as early as possible."

"We could use a decoy?" Jayden suggested from the doorway.

"No way am I letting both my niece and nephew put their lives on the front line." Jason spoke up.

"Jase, it may actually work. Xandred doesn't know that Lauren actually returned as the red ranger because Jayden was the only one to report into town when the moogers last attacked." Tommy told his best friend.

"I don't like this." Jason answered.

"You don't have to uncle. I have to keep my sister safe though."

The four red rangers and the titanium ranger sat around planning for hours. During this time Justin had already dropped off Leo and Scott who were now also working on the planning, Tommy had heard from Conner as well that he and Kira were on their way and Ethan was collecting Trent from New York. Carter had called Cole, Wes, and Eric and they were on their way as well. Kim also poked her head into the room to let the guys know that Emily told the samurai ranger parents to leave town for a few days so that no harm came to them.

"So, the only ones we are waiting on are the ninja storm rangers, Casey, Mack, Nick, Rocky, T.J., and Andros. Right?" Dana questioned.

"Yeah. They should all be here by sunrise." Tommy answered.

After a few more hours of training and planning all the rangers already at Shiba house had turned in for the night while waiting for the others to arrive. The next morning the samurai rangers were up and training before sunrise and let the former rangers sleep in until the first wave of red rangers arrived. Jason was the first to wake up and greet Nick and Mack the mystic force red ranger and the Operation overdrive red ranger. Next came the ninja storm rangers, then the rest of the dino thunder team, before the rest of the red rangers arrived together.

"This isn't like the countdown is it?" T.J. asked.

"No. One menace and the powers are still active." Kim said.

"Wes, I need you get the Silver Guardians to evacuate the city in case this plan backfires."

"Done." Wes said before pulling out his phone.

"Tommy, are you sure we don't need aerial support?"

"I don't think it will get that far Eric but tell Taylor to stand by just in case Joel as well Dana."

The rangers all trained for the rest of the day adjusting to new partners and getting familiar with each other's fighting styles so that they may work better as a team. Finally, around six o'clock in the evening everyone settled down to eat and go over final plans before the battle.

"Everyone, listen, I just want to say thank you. You don't know what this means to me." Lauren started.

"Lauren, stop. Anything you say right now is going to sound like goodbye and I'm not going to let that happen." Emily spoke firmly to her red counterpart.

Lauren sighed but knew not to argue with Emily. She honestly hoped that Jayden and Emily would work out for the better after this whole mess was over and she really hoped she would be around to see it all. Before anyone else could get all emotional and all that the gap sensor went off indicating the moogers are attacking again. The samurai rangers gathered around the gap map and saw that this is what they were waiting for. Master Xandred was waiting for them by the beach.

"Let's move rangers." Jayden spoke.

All the rangers assembled and morphed. Once they were divided into their support teams the rangers began to take out the moogers while the red ranger's used their battlizers to weaken Master Xandred while Lauren worked on the sealing symbol.

Emily was paired with Kim, Mia, and Trini working on a group of moogers while the other rangers were also divided into groups of four. Emily was using her earth slicer to take out as many of the moogers as she could while also trying to keep an eye on Jayden and the rest of her team. She saw her friends from the Wind Ninja Academy using their elements to take down moogers left and right, the rest of the ninjetti rangers were confusing the moogers with their disappearing act.

"Jayden! Watch out!" Emily heard Lauren shout. She turned just in time to see Jayden take a flesh wound to his left shoulder. She was concerned about him but knew that this battle needed her full concentration.

"Mike! Go cover Jayden." Emily ordered the green ranger.

Mike rushed to the side of his red comrade and began to kick the moogers away until Antonio appeared to help them as well. Finally, Emily felt the energy of the red samurai building up and knew that Xandred was about to be destroyed.

"You are a fool Red Ranger if you think that you can beat me. Even as we speak the Sanzu river is near flooding."

"Yeah well, I have something others didn't. Friends." Lauren shouted. She started drawing the symbol while other rangers blocked Xandred's attacks to give her time. She wasn't even halfway done with the symbol when her energy started to weaken and so the other red rangers stepped forward.

Lauren felt hands touching her shoulders and when she glanced behind her she saw every red ranger present lending her their energy. "Thank you."

"Samurai Forever." the samurai rangers called out while drawing the kanji for each of their elements.

Lauren finally finished the symbol but still collapsed. Xandred was gone for good but Lauren's life was still hanging by a thread due to the amount of energy used by one person who was channeling 18 other red rangers. Jayden placed his sister on her back and began searching for a pulse, he couldn't locate a pulse anywhere and was forced to begin CPR on his older sister. The other samurai rangers quickly came to settle behind Jayden and Lauren while the Ninjetti rangers made a circle around the youngest team of rangers and called upon their sacred animal spirits.

"Wolf"

"Frog"

"Bear"

"Ape"

"Crane"

"Falcon"

The six spirit animals came forth from the chests of their hosts and circled Lauren until they finally dove right into her chest causing Jayden to jump back. It didn't wake Lauren up right that second but Jayden didn't care; he felt a pulse on his sister and he intended to keep it there. He grabbed his sister and they all managed to get back to Shiba house safely. Some of the rangers were bruised while others could see broken bones, Dana immediately set to work on the broken bones while Carter and Kim started to help clean up some of the less damaged rangers.

"We did it Lauren. Xandred is gone and you are still alive so you better wake up and help us celebrate this victory." Jayden whispered to his sister before leaving the room so Dana could take care of her.

The next two days were a constant touch and go for Lauren and the samurai rangers were holding on to every ounce of hope possible to bring her back to them because none of them wanted to see Jayden or Jason suffer the pain they would with Lauren gone. Most of the former rangers had already left to go home to their families and the rest were getting ready to depart.

"Are you sure she'll wake up?" Jayden asked Dana.

"When she is ready to she will. We can't force her to do anything." Dana explained.

"Thank you for everything you have done for my family."

"Rangers stick together."

Once the three lightspeed rangers left the only rangers left were the samurai rangers and Jason. Everyone else had left already due to work and families back home. Emily was in her room packing the last of her stuff because her dad told her that there was a chance Serena could walk again and Emily wanted to be there for the operation. Mike and Kevin were going to stick around until the end of the week to see if Lauren showed any signs of waking, Mia was staying for the rest of the month, and Antonio was staying for a few months before he left. Jayden stayed in the same spot he had been for the past two days; he sat by Lauren's bedside waiting for her to wake up. All the rangers came into the room so Emily could say her goodbyes all at once, none of the rangers knew that Lauren was awake though.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for everything all of you." Emily spoke.

"Thank you for your service as the yellow earth samurai Emily." Ji told her.

"Promise to keep in touch this time Em?" Antonio questioned.

"You bet."

"Call me if you need anything." Mia told her yellow companion.

"We look forward to seeing you in a few months at this Power ranger day thing in Angel Grove, Emily." Mike told her and Kevin nodded not much for talking right now.

Jayden stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I promise I will be there as soon as I can. I just can't leave her right now." He whispered to his girlfriend.

"I know Jay. Keep me up to date on how she is doing?" Emily responded choking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You do the same with Serena."

A hoarse voice broke the silence of the room, "why so glum? I thought you told me we won."

"Lauren?" Emily questioned.

"What? I wanted to say goodbye too."

The rangers all laughed and talked for a few more minutes before Emily's cell phone went off telling her that her dad was near. Jayden and Emily made arrangements for him to come up in a few days and Lauren to come up with him because Dana wanted to check her over.

"Samurai Rangers. Victory is ours."

THE END

A/N: Thank you to all followers, favorites, and reviews.


End file.
